


Breaking Free

by Arcangelo



Series: Freedom [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Bipolar Disorder, Creature Fic, Creature Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Dumbledore Bashing, Except Fred and George, Explicit Language, Fae & Fairies, Future Mpreg, Good Malfoy Family, Good Severus Snape, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Independent Harry Potter, Light-Side bashing, M/M, Magical Inheritance, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mental Health Issues, Mind Manipulation, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Traditional Courtship, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, POV Third Person Omniscient, Rating May Change, Sane Voldemort, Smart Harry, Soulmates, Submissive Harry, Tags May Change, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcangelo/pseuds/Arcangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Order of the Phoenix, but before the Halfblood Prince, AU. When Harry turns sixteen years old, his whole world changes as he knew it. Everything that Harry thought he knew was a lie. When Harry learns he was manipulated beyond belief, he takes steps to make sure he breaks free of the mold that Albus Dumbledore had put him under. (This extremely destroys canon, most or all characters are OOC, I made them in my image.)</p><p>Hiatus because of health issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I: Inheritance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be heavy violence, torture scenes, mentions of rape (No rape ever occurs, just backstory of some characters. No character is suffering from rape aftermath or anything like that. Only one of them have been, but it's more dubcon because it's mind control on both sides (compulsions and love potions.) and it's past. Harry has a mental illness (Bipolar disorder.), there will be mpreg, slash (obviously), mentions of hermaphroditism. If I have any trigger it will be put before the chapters, this most likely will **not** have smut/lemons/written porn.
> 
> This is almost unnecessary because it's obvious but this belongs to J.K Rowling, the only thing I own is some of the original characters and some things you don't recognize, I made them up. This will be a crossover with Percy Jackson, it started as a fusion but I somehow made it a crossover. It's also a 'crossover' with Greek mythology, which is almost what Percy Jackson is.
> 
> There will be heavy light-side bashing, Dumbledore Bashing, Weasley Bashing (except Fred, George, Charlie and Bill), pureblood politics, etiquette, murder, dubious morals, sadism, etc. Canon was my playground and I played in it.
> 
> [Guide](http://thecircleleader.tumblr.com/GoToGuideToBreakingFree) to my story, everything you need to know with some spoilers is on here, so be aware. **(I would advise to read this after chapter 9 or 10)** It's on my Tumblr/blog, you can click it if you so wish. More warnings most likely will be added there then here.
> 
> I am a new writer, so don't judge too harshly. I accept constructive criticism, I actually love it. This isn't betaed, every now and then I will look over everything and edit it even more than before to make it as best as possible, however I am only human and a high school student.
> 
> I don't own any of the pictures on here unless stated otherwise, they are just my dream cast/fantasy cast for this story.

* * *

  
Breaking Free by: Arcangelo  
**Words: 2969  
** “This is talking aloud”  
‘This is thoughts’ **  
** **§This is Parseltongue§**  
_“This is another language (English Translation)”_

* * *

Every witch or wizard on their sixteenth birthday goes through an inheritance, whether it be magical or creature. During this time any recessive traits that were in their genes become dominant. Some may include hair colour change, height, magical power levels can change or you could inherit a creature inheritance. Wizards have been known to mate with creatures of all kinds, they didn’t discriminate back millennium ago like they did now. It was encouraged to mate with creatures to have stronger and magically powerful offspring.

It is not known well known, mostly because many wizards are so stuck in their ways that they don’t consider it. Muggleborns are the children of two squibs who recessive magical gene, it became dominant in the children which creates muggleborns. That is the reason why creature inheritances are so common between any kind of Wizard or Witch no matter their blood status. All bloodlines contain some kind of creature blood, no matter how pure any family could claim to be.

Some of them don’t inherit the creature itself but they have the traits which they are born with like the Malfoy’s, they are Wizards with the recessive Veela gene which is where they get their startling white-blond hair and silver or blue eyes. The Prince family are well-known Wizards with the recessive Vampire genes, they have the traits of vampires but don’t inherit the creature because the gene isn’t strong enough to manifest into the Wizard or Witch. If two people with the recessive Vampire gene they will have a child who inherits the Vampire creature.

Any witch or wizard who inherits a creature automatically is considered pure magical creature. When they come into their inheritance all of the blood of their family which makes them halfblood or muggleborn is turned into Pure creature blood, it is a defense mechanism to prevent magical creature races from going extinct. All creatures have chosen mates who are chosen by the Fates and Mother Hecate herself.

Same-sex couples in creatures and wizards are fairly common and have been accepted in the wizarding world since the beginning of the wizarding race. Unlike muggles, wizards have no problem with homosexual relationships, they have no reason to have a problem with it. In the wizarding world males could bear the children of another male, also females could bear the children of other females. Their religion which is polytheism of the Greek Pantheon encourages same-sex coupling, it creates more magically powerful children. They practice Ancient-Greek religion that is still alive today but more rare because of the Ministry of Magic trying to make the religion seem dark.

What the Ministry of Magic is trying to do is kill magic by pushing out dark and grey magicks and replace it with light, dark cannot exist with light nor could grey. All magical creatures whether human or of creature blood are all considered a magical creature but have different magical affinities. It has nothing to do with family it’s just how you are born with. It is either a grey core, light core, or dark core.

People with different cores have a hard time doing spells that are Light in nature because their magical doesn’t respond well to it which is why Hogwarts should be teaching more than one kind of magic when there are several branches. It wastes young Mages potential and make them feel worthless because they can’t perform spells the same as others because of how their magic reacts to trying to make it use a foreign magic. It’s like trying to teach a snake how to speak English, it’s not going to happen.

Which brings us to the story of young Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry was sitting in Dudley’s second bedroom, forcing himself not to groan in pain. Uncle Vernon was merciless which he usually is when he beats the _freak_ as he says. He knew his back must be bruised black and blue from the constant hits from Vernon. His body feel like it was on fire, the pain was unbearable. He felt his magic healing him but he knew he had broken his ribs which luckily didn’t puncture his lungs and killed him.

He had never been so grateful for his magic until this moment, he really didn’t want to die.

He may have been suffering nightmares from Sirius falling into the veil, always wishing he could take Sirius’ place but he truly didn’t want to die. He knew that Sirius death wasn’t his fault neither was Cedric’s, he wasn’t going to wallow in self-pity. He hated pity of any kind, especially self-pity. He felt people who wallow in self-pity are so conceited that they blame everything on themselves, making it seem like the world revolved around them. He loathed people like that, happy he would never become that person.

It was minutes before his inheritance would come, unlike what most people thought Harry was very intelligent and knew a lot about the Wizarding World. He wouldn’t just come into a world he knew nothing about and never learn about it, he just hid his intelligence because he didn’t want more attention put on him.

He hoped his inheritance got rid of all these hideous scars that plagued his body, it looked disgusting his body looked like Picasso drew all his scars on him and then re-arranged them. It looked like he was tortured within his life from Death Eaters when it’s really just his revolting Muggle relatives. He didn’t like muggles of any kind but he didn’t wish genocide on them. There were too many muggles in this world, they would destroy the Wizarding World if they found out about them.

Muggles don’t respond well to things they don’t understand, with Bumblebee always trying to make us integrate with muggles is ridiculous. He couldn’t truly think that muggles were harmless creatures? Look at Adolf Hitler, a muggle who killed six millions Jews based on their religion. Or Joseph Stalin who killed approximately 50 million of his own people just because, another muggle. They were dangerous with their technology that advances everyday, muggles have gone to the moon for Merlin’s sake. They have weapons that could wipe us their entire population with a drop of a bomb.

He didn’t understand Arthur Weasley’s fascination with muggles, they were dangerous and should be feared to a point that you won’t go around killing them for sport threatening to expose the Wizarding World’s existence.

Harry too stuck in his own musings didn’t notice that his inheritance was starting until he started screaming in pain unable to muffle them. His body felt like he was being burned alive with a thousand _crucios_ , the pain in his body was searing. Every bone in his body was snapped, his eyes was filling with tears feeling like someone poured acid inside of them. His back arched off the small cot, stretching in unnatural ways. His mind not being able to stand all the pain he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Harry woke up groggily, stretching to get out the kinks that plagued his body from his inheritance hours prior. He wondered what he looked like knowing that an inheritance that painful was a creature inheritance, with just magical inheritances you don’t feel any pain at all.

He got up silently hoping his relatives weren’t awake before he could glamour his different looks, no reason for them to think of him more of a freak than he was before to them. He walked to the bathroom praying to all the Gods listening that the floor wouldn’t creak. He breathed a sigh of relief when he got the the bathroom quietly, it was apparently too early for the Dursley’s to be awake.

He looked into the mirror and almost screamed in surprise.

‘I LOOK LIKE A BLOODY GIRL!’

He breathed deeply trying to calm himself and see the pros of his change. He guessed he was a submissive creature basing on that he looked androgynous and he was still at the same height that he started with 5’4. His eyes filled with tears when he saw that he had his mother’s fiery red hair that went all the way down to his waist, but he didn’t have her emerald eyes anymore, they were a glowing silver with gray flecks. He had aristocratic high cheekbones with pink full lips and a slightly pointed nose that reminded him of Malfoy. He looked like his mother with a mixture of his father, no longer was he a carbon copy of James Potter.

He tucked his hair behind his ear to see pointed ears that looked like High Elven traits and he had wings the same colour as his eyes, he looked like the cartoon character Tinkerbell.

‘That’s it! I was Fae!’

Harry didn’t know much about the Fae, only what they looked like. The simple description in COMC didn’t give him much information, he never bothered to look into his parents may have had creature in their blood.

‘Wicked!’

He was going to enjoy being Fae, he looked nothing like his old self which is a plus and he didn’t have the dreaded Lightning Bolt scar. He no longer was plagued with a malnourished body, although he was lean he didn’t look sickly and he had unblemished skin that he didn’t need to hide with glamours that took a lot out of his magic just to keep them up everything. He felt free for the first time in his life.

He heard a distant pop coming from his room so he walked in and saw a letter with a book on it labeled ‘Faeries; being of the Fae race.’ on it, he decided to push the book away for the moment and read the letter.

‘Dear Mr.Potter,

We here at Gringotts Wizarding Bank have been trying to contact you for several years with no response so we had to take extreme measures and deliver the letter by the means of Goblin Magic.

We do not appreciate being ignored, when you finish reading this letter it will forcefully bring you to Gringotts so we can discuss your estate.

Ragnarok,

The Goblin King

Harry looked down at the letter frowning, he has never received any letters for Gringotts, he would of known and would of replied accordingly. The Goblins weren’t creatures to be trifled with, they are accomplished warriors that could easily kill a wizard even without magic. He felt a shiver run up his spine, he didn’t know what was going on, he was so confused.

He felt a hook behind his naval forcefully pulling him from Privet Drive to _Gringotts Wizarding Bank_. He fell gracelessly not expecting such force just to get to him. The Goblin King Ragnarok was sneering at him like he was nothing more than a bug that he wanted to crush.

Harry stammered frightened at how he was looking at him. “I never received any letters from Gringotts, sir.”

Ragnarok narrowed his eyes, he didn’t see any trace of deception coming from the young wizard. Goblins were able to see through lies, glamours, polyjuice any magical means of hiding anything, you can’t from a goblin which is why they were so feared by Wizards.

“Come with me.” Ragnarok said curtly, not waiting for the wizard to following him.

Harry found himself in a room that was befitting of someone of Ragnarok’s station. It was a room filled with gold all over with weapons and coats of arms with a throne like chair behind a desk. He gulped intimidated, he didn’t know what the Goblin King wanted with him.

“Prick your finger.” Ragnarok said harshly, smirking viciously.

Harry’s hands were shaking but he did what he was told knowing what the Goblin King was doing. He was his blood drip down into a bowl which created a parchment with many words on it. This was an inheritance test that would tell you everything about you from your estate to your bloodline and ancestry. He picked up the parchment, tears welling in his eyes reading the parchment.

**Inheritance Test  
** **Harrington Jameson Potter-Black**  
Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter  
Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell  
Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor  
Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black  
Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of XXXXXXXX  
**Vaults  
** Harrington Trust Fund  
Potter Family Vault  
Peverell Vault  
Gryffindor Vault  
Black Family Vault  
Bambi Trust Fund  
**Information on Harrington Jameson Potter-Black  
** Born: July 31st, 1980  
Parents: Jameson Charlus Potter, Lillian Rose Potter nee Evans, XXX XXXXXXX XXXXXX  
Godparents: Sirius Orion Black/Alice Black (Longbottom) nee Avery  
Blood Status: Pure Submissive Faerie  
Soulmate: Unknown XXXXXX XXXXXXX  
Magical Core: Grey/Dark  
Blocks: 50% of Magical Core by Albus Dumbledore on October 31st 1981  
Compulsions: Hate towards all Slytherin’s, Low Ambition, No Self-Preservation, Love towards Weasley Family, Inactive Amortentia Ginny Weasley and Cho Chang, Hate towards Voldemort, Pain when Voldemort is near, Petunia Dursley nee Evans  & Dudley Dursley hate towards him, Love of Albus Dumbledore.  
**Properties  
** Number 12 Grimmauld Place (Under Fidelius Charm)  
Potter Manor  
Peverell Manor  
Godric’s Hollow  
1/4 of Hogwarts

Harry sat back stunned at this information, his brain was trying to process all of what he learned to no avail. Professor Dumbledore, the man he thought of as a grandfather was manipulating his mind? His name wasn’t even Harry, he always thought his name was just Harry James Potter, not Harrington Jameson Potter. He always thought Harry James Potter was just a simple name, he wondered since his father was a pure-blood why did he have such a simple name, it goes against tradition.

The reason he was beat, starved, and verbally abused because of Dumbledore? The Dursley’s weren’t really like that and they were controlled magically by Dumbledore? He always thought he was unwanted so when he came into the Wizarding World Dumbledore would welcome him with open arms and he would be the naive little Gryffindor Savior he wanted him to be.

Everything he knew was a lie, was Voldemort really the enemy?

Harry found himself questioning everything that he had ever known, Dumbledore was worse than Voldemort could ever be. He practically planned to rape Harry through Ginny and Cho if they ever succeeded in there plans for him. To what end, Harry didn’t know. What was the point of doing all of this. He was so confused, he wanted the compulsions off of him immediately, no matter the cost.

As if Ragnarok was reading his mind, he grinned ferally and led him to the cleansing room for the ritual. Ragnarok knew this would be painful the amount of compulsions that were on the boy was mind blowing, he didn’t know how the young wizard’s mind was still intact and how he was still powerful being that half of his core was blocked, he was lucky he wasn’t little more than a squib.

Harry woke up a few minutes later, feeling like the proverbial rose-tinted glasses have been lifted from his face. His magic was more attuned to him and he could actually feel it deep inside of him like he never could before. He can finally think clearly without forced opinions on people he didn’t even know from the Bumblebee’s compulsions. It turns out he hated Dumbledore, he knew he wasn't straight even if he wasn’t a submissive Faerie and he doesn’t hate Draco Malfoy or Professor Snape at all, nor does he hate Slytherin’s.

He was so angry at the fact that the Bumblebee managed to rape his mind violently taking away his own free will, something he always assumed was his own. He felt violated and extremely dirty, something not even a million showers could wash away. It would always be on his mind.

“Get up, Mr.Potter, we still have your bank statements to discuss.” Ragnarok barked out annoyed.

Harry scrambled to get up and follow the Goblin King who walked a lot faster than he would imagine someone of his stature to be able to walk at such a pace. It was a mighty feat for someone about 3 feet tall. He sat back down on his chair and waiting for the Goblin King to speak.

“Have you received your bank statements?”

Harry raised his eyebrows in confusion. “What bank statements?”

“Bank statements that are sent every month by owl, it tells you about the transactions made on your vaults. Several withdrawals have been made throughout the past five years by a Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Arthur Weasley and Albus P.W.B Dumbledore.”

“WHAT! I DIDN’T ISSUE ANYONE TO TAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF MY ACCOUNTS!” Harry roared angrily, his creature responding to his anger, his wings were twitching with agitation.

“Change your tone, Mr.Potter.” Ragnarok said darkly, he didn’t appreciate disrespect especially not from an newly inherited Fae.

Harry looked sheepishly and apologized profusely. He couldn’t believe this his _best mate_ had been paid to be his friend, and the woman he considered his second mother had been using him also. The only people who haven’t been using him for his mate and money is Fred and George and Hermione. He was thankful that they didn’t because it would of hurt way more than Ron or even Dumbledore. He was already drifting apart from Ron since the Tri-Wizard Tournament, it wasn’t that big of a loss really. He hardly even knew Ginny, he has only spoken to her about two or three times, minus the time in the _Chamber of Secrets_.

“Stop these transactions immediately, I want all of back in full with interest. You will be rewarded heavily if you succeed.” Harrington said firmly, sounding like the pureblood lord that he was.

Ragnarok grinned, he was beginning to like this Fae wizard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue? This was just a wild idea I thought would be fun to write for a second fanfiction ever. Thanks for reading. Comments are welcome :]


	2. II: Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes some discoveries....obviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to delete this story when I had multiple comments about continuing the story and kudos.. subscriptions. I'm genuinely surprised, thank you!
> 
> I will try my best not to disappoint writing this story, I am still a fairy new writer with fanfiction. I started creative writing just about two weeks ago, sorry if it's not that good.

* * *

_Breaking Free by: Arcangelo_  
**Words: 3285  
** “This is talking aloud”  
‘This is thoughts’ **  
** **§This is Parseltongue§** **  
** _“This is another language (English Translation)”_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was on edge all of July 30th and 31st, he knew that the brat was going to have a creature inheritance judging by both Lily and James’ both Fae appearances. He couldn’t afford for the boy to be thinking on his own now could he. He was wary that the Goblins would send Harry a missive about his funds, the boy needed to die so we can continue his line with love potions he fed him by Ginny Weasley and get all of his money when they produce an heir to the Potter fortune.

He, after all, would have the glory of defeating Tom. He despised the boy as soon as he told him at his orphanage that he could speak Parseltongue. Slytherin’s, both by bloodline and house were the scum of the Earth and they needed to be destroyed at any cost.

Everyone thought it was Tom who did the Death Eater raids when it was really him and some of the Order of the Phoenix who participated, willingly or unwillingly. It was so very easy to get the Weasley’s under his thumb, mindless sheep the lot of them are. They wanted money and fame which Harry could give to them. The jealousy Ron displays is troubling he could ruin all of his plans that he had for Harry.

Fortunately, Black is out of the picture, everyone thought Bellatrix Lestrange killed him when he really imperioused her to cast that spell at him. The Black family may be mad about blood purity but to them family was everything. Black was getting to starting to think for himself and recovery from the long stint at Azkaban, he couldn’t afford for his plans to go down the drain because of Black like they almost did when he went after Pettigrew. A necessary sacrifice he would say, the boy would want to follow his parents and godfather to the grave, it will be so easy to kill him and cover it up. Next on the list is that dirty mud-blood Granger and the wretched terror twins Fred & George. They were way too loyal to that messy headed brat Potter.

His eyes were glowing with malicious intent, he didn’t even noticed Fawkes flying away trying to find Harry Potter. Phoenixes were creatures of good and Albus Dumbledore was anything but, he couldn’t keep a phoenix chained to him forever.

* * *

He sat in his room thinking about a way he would find his mate. He had came into his creature inheritance months ago yet he had felt nothing that could connect him to having a mate. He wondered solemnly if his mate was dead or wasn’t alive yet. He had heard of someone waiting for twenty years just to meet their mate because they weren’t born yet. He hoped that didn’t happen to him and his mate was only just underage for this year at least. He didn’t want some first-year as his mate, that was revolting just to think about.

His cousin once found out his mate was only a toddler, he had to wait MANY years just to talk to the mate in question, that would be the Fate’s cruelest joke to ever pull on a person. Luckily his creature doesn’t age after their creature inheritance. You would be frozen in time ― akin to immortality, until the mate is at their age of majority at sixteen.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly, he wondered where the time had went. He cast a _tempus_ seeing that it was almost 12:00am in only a few seconds. He climbed into bed ready to fall into Morpheus’ arms when he felt a sharp, shocking pain in his mind ― he saw flashes of auburn and silver. Before he knew it the pain was over and he was left confused at too what happened.

“Mother,” He called out knowing she was only just at the door hearing his slight scream of pain.

His mother walked in all of her creature glory peering at him with confusion in her eyes. “Yes?”

“Why did I just feel pain in my head along with colours, which doesn’t make sense.”

His mother looked at him knowingly like she held all the secrets in the world while her eyes gained a delighted and devious light.

“Grandchildren!” She squealed happily only hinting as to what it meant as she walked out of the room rambling to herself about cute baby clothes.

His eyebrows crinkled in confusion, ‘Grandchildren? What in Merlin’s name was she talking about. I asked her about colours and she just exclaims, grandchildren,’

“Wait…” He says out loud to himself, his eyes widening comically at his realisation.

“MATE!”

He inhaled sharply, his mate had came into their creature inheritance and he felt it. His poor mate was in pain judging from the sharp pain he felt and it wasn’t even his own inheritance.

* * *

Harry made his way back to #4 Privet Drive, not that he was going to stay there, he just needed to get his important valuables. In his trunk he has multiple compartments a lot like the one Moody was stuck in during his fourth year. He kept all of his secret wardrobe in that trunk and all of his books that he used to learn about the Wizarding World and pureblood traditions. He also needed to read the book on the Fae race so he can find out what his creature inheritance entails.

Ignorance is NOT bliss, despite the ridiculous idiom.

He walked into the house of his relatives, he thought with a sneer. They were still under the compulsions so he still had to deal with them being abusive towards him.

“BOY!” Vernon’s voice roared, his face turning an angry red colour seeing the freak who decided to show up after being missing for hours.

“What?” Harry replied impertinently, not fearing Vernon for the first time in his life. He had nothing to be scared of he was nothing but a muggle while he was a magical creature who was allowed to use wandless magic without it being traced by the thrice-damned Ministry of Magic.

Vernon huffed with the effort of trying to get up from the sofa, how dare this boy disrespect him in his home that he so graciously let him live in for years. Vernon threw his fist at Harry ready to make him a human punching bag that he usually was when he was hit with a invisible barrier that made him fly backwards and go unconscious from the blow to his head.

Harry sneered at the lump of fat which could be the cousin of a whale in human force and walked over his body with great effort trying to stretch his tiny legs over his enormous body who was blocking the stairway. He cursed his height once again when he had to step on Vernon to get up to the steps. He walked into the bedroom that they considered humane for him, he shook his head in disappointment. He really needed to fix this room up or at least ask Dobby to do it, he would be happy to help.

“Dobby!” He called out knowing he would be able to hear him, he is after all his master.

Dobby appeared with a loud pop which usually annoyed him because he was trying to hide from the Dursley’s but right now he didn’t really care.

“Yes, Master Harry Potter!”

“Can you fix this room for me?”

Dobby nodded excitedly, his master finally ordered him to do something. He quickly fixed the room with a snap of his hand and expanded the room with expansion charms charming the room to change with his master’s needs or desires. He looked around proudly at the finishing product.

“Well done, you may go.”

Dobby beamed happily at the praise from his kind master and popped away.

Harry sat on his newly transformed four-poster bed and grabbed the book he was looking for.

**Faeries; being of The Fae race  
** Faeries or y Tylwyth Teg Welsh for ‘the fair folk’

**What are ‘The Fae’:**

Faeries or the Fae are a breed of magical creature. They were created by the procreation of Nephilim (1/2 Angel 1/2 Human) and Wizards over 10,000 years ago in the realm Avalon, the first born Fae was Merlin (Myrddin Emrys), he was Light Fae and one of the most powerful Wizards/Fae to exist. They are the people that muggles considered ‘Fairies’ and where all of the myth about the Fae came from. There are two different types of Fae; Dark Fae and Light Fae. Contrary to their names it doesn’t have to do with magical cores but your appearance itself.

Dark Fae are Faeries who have the appearance of what people would consider ‘Vampires’ or Dark creatures by the ministry. They have dark wings, dark hair and also dark eyes. The Dark Fae are no more powerful or ‘evil’ as people who consider ‘dark’ is they just have a difference appearance. People who were born of Dark Fae or have the gene will have typical hair dark as night and fairly tan skin. The Dark Fae aren’t typically Faeries who have like black wings, but with dark eyes, wings or skin. It is about ‘dark’ colours such as a dark red, dark green, dark purple. Any colour that could be considered ‘dark’ is associated with the Fae. The Dark Fae are ironically Fae with light magical cores.

Light Fae are Faeries who look like the stereotypical Fairy that people would consider when thinking of Faeries. They typically have bright coloured hair such as blond or red with skin as pale as snow with bright white wings that are usually associated with ‘purity.’ However the Light Fae are anything but, they are the typical Faeries with dark cores, as one could say, appearances can be deceiving when it comes to the Light Fae. It is an incorrect assumption that the Light Fae are creatures of the Light, they are known as the manipulators, tricksters, and the vengeful ones.

There are two types of Fae the submissive and the dominant Fae. The submissive Fae are predominantly males with only about 2% of females while the dominant Fae are males and females 50/50. They however do not mate with each other, it’s rare for them to find a mate within the same magical creature. Although this doesn’t hurt the bloodline of the Fae because of how the Fae were made. The children of two magical creatures are most likely going to be Fae or at least a Fae hybrid. Submissive Light Fae are known to mate with Vampires, Daemons, Demigods, High elves or Wizards and Witches with dark or grey cores. While the submissive Dark Fae are known to mate with Veelas, Nymphs, Light Wizards and Witches.

The Fae are able to produce without the guideline or gender. All Fae are born pansexual no matter the gender or ranking between Submissive and Dominant. A submissive Fae male would mate with a Female Wizard and the male Fae would be able to get pregnant and vice versa. Usual mates of submissive female Fae are magical hermaphrodites due to the chosen mates by Mother Hecate. It is a product of evolution due to the threat of extinction many millennium ago with the Fae.

The Ministry of Magic holds the Fae in high-regard knowing they are powerful creatures and pose a threat to them, there are millions of Fae all around the world, mostly in hiding because of how Fae are treated by everyone, like royalty and bashed―often violently more than verbally for the jealousy of the power that Fae kind hold politically and magically. Fae sometimes experience the similar kind of hate and fear as that of werewolves.

**Personality:**

The personality of the Fae depends on the type of Fae and the kind of Fae.

Submissive and Dominant Dark Fae are usually the calm and peace-loving creatures. They are known to choose jobs like teachers or healers. They are not aggressive, violent or known to darker personality traits like hatred, angry or vengeful. They are typically happy creatures along with their mates.

Submissive and Dominant Light Fae are usually aggressive, territorial, possessive, prone to hatred and anger also spitfires. Despite the type of Fae the submissive Fae are anything but, the ranking for the Fae comes from the appearance and the abilities of Light Fae. They have very dominant personalities which do not clash with typically dominant creatures, it matches them. They however do have submissive personality traits which are associated with their mothering instincts, kindness and protectiveness which compliments a dominant.

**Physical Attributes of Dark and Light Fae:**

Both Dark and Light Fae have wings, these wings aren’t only for show of their heritage whether it be Light or Dark Fae but a declaration of Mate-ship, Protection and also Pregnancy. The wings of both Fae could be used for flight and be retracted at will, the Fae feel vulnerable without their wings out so they usually glamour them.

When The Fae are around their mates for the first time since their creature inheritance at sixteen years old they develop a temporary flashing of the colour of one’s mate magical core. The colour is only displayed when the inner creature of the Fae sensing a threat in the mate-ship or someone trying to approach the Fae with the intention of courtship, flirting or lustful feelings. When the wings flash the colour it releases a pheromone that warns anyone who approaches of great danger. It protects the Fae from being victims of rape and the coercion of love potions, compulsions, or imperius under the threat and/or intention of being mated by someone who isn’t their destined.

The Wings of the Faeries are also for protection, the wings may look fragile but they are almost impenetrable. They are resistant to almost all spells known to man including the Cruciatus Curse, Imperius Curse and the Avada Kedavra. It doesn’t only protect the Fae from the Killing Curse itself but it could also protect any unborn children that the Fae are carrying thus preventing miscarriages due to harm. Wings of The Fae are instinctively there for protection, they will move without command sensing a threat sometimes even before the Faerie itself does.

Although pregnancy only occurs in submissive Fae all the rest of the attributes associated with both Fae and their wings.

Usually this is the first sign of pregnancy is when the faeries wings will turn a black around the outline of the wings which is a sure sign of pregnancy around two or three months it will start to change colour. To determine the gender and the type of Fae being born the outline will turn a light or dark pink for a girl and a dark or light blue for a boy. If multiples it will be a variation of different colours all around the wings depending on the amount of children that are being carried.

When feeling threatened or detecting a threat, the Fae will shrink to a smaller size usually 10 in tall or 25.4 cm. This allows them to narrow out the threat and eliminate it as soon as possible. They can also shrink that little at will.

**Pregnancy:**

Like mentioned previously, pregnancy can be told by the wings of the Fae. The gestation period of the Fae only last for seven months due to the heritage of the Fae. During this time the pregnant Fae will experience violent mood swings, violent morning sickness/nausea, cravings for vegetables and fruits, revulsion to certain foods like red meat. Hotter body temperatures and producing of dust which muggles refer to as ‘fairy dust.’ It has magical qualities but it usually just puts people to sleep and works like a dreamless sleep potion. It is a strong antidote and could be used like a bezoar, it is valued in a lot of potions and very expensive since it’s rare to find. The fairy dust is produced when the Fae is around four months pregnant. During pregnancy Fae will have the need to ‘nest’ during the ending of the gestation, it is known for people to see random things disappear and not be found ever again. The nesting Fae will not notice nor care for the fact that it’s stealing, it is working on pure primal instinct.

During the birthing process the Fae and the mate of the Fae will not consult professional help since they are more protective over their children. The dominant will deliver the child using the instinctual knowledge it gains during the pregnancy of it’s mate.

**Mating:**

The Fae have destined mates just like any other magical creature. During the inheritance of the submissive mate the dominant will see only colours that can be associated with it’s mate. The submissive mate cannot be found by magical means such as rituals or locator spells, you would have to find your mate yourself. Both mates will feel a pull towards each other but it’s sometimes unrecognizable, Mother Hecate wants you to fall in love all by yourself even without knowing it’s your mate. You can not and will not feel any attraction towards anybody that is not your mate as a precaution of the sometimes Fae will not feel a pull towards their mate. The Fae and the mate will feel the need to be close together at all times before the claiming of the mate during sexual intercourse as reassurance that their mate will not be going anywhere. During the mating process Light Fae, submissive or dominant, may legally injure or kill anyone who shows interest in their mate.

**Warning: Anyone who reads this book and isn’t Fae or the mate of a Faerie will have their memory of any information retained erased magically for the safety of the Fae race.**

Harry blew out a much needed breath after receiving such a large influx of information. He knew that he was Fae but he didn’t know there were different kind of Fae, he was astonished at how old the race is and who the first Fae was. Although he never took the words to heart as he got older, the Dursley’s did make him feel like a freak when the constantly called him that, knowing that Merlin himself was a Fae makes him feel so much better than he did earlier learning about his creature inheritance.

He closed the book with a sigh of happiness, he always wanted a family of his own. Although Fred, George and Hermione could be considered his pseudo-siblings they never truly count neither did the Dursley’s. He never knew his desire for children had to do with him being a submissive creature never really taking the time to research it. While everyone around him was talking and thinking about shagging and snogging, he was thinking about children and baby names, he thought there was something legitimately wrong with him.

This book was another step for him feeling free and confident in who he was.

He couldn’t wait to meet his mate, whoever they may be. He didn’t care who it was nor the age of his mate, it could be Professor Snape for Merlin’s sake and he would love him all the same. Harry hoped his mate would be at Hogwarts, it would be much more easier than searching all around the world for one person, but if he had to do it he would without a doubt. His Fae instincts is demanding that he be around his mate making sure that no one could lay claim on him even with the knowledge that Mother Hecate made it impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see you made it to the bottom...hope I didn't disappoint anyone who left comments and/or Kudos. This was my best try, I promise! I was writing this for two days trying to get this done, the hardest part was writing the book. It wasn't until midnight 12/30 that I finally had inspiration


	3. III: Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More betrayal is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I say I'm destroying canon, I mean it. This is an I couldn't think of anything then a while idea popped into my head so I added it in here, more will be explained in the next chapters.

* * *

   
Breaking Free by: Arcangelo  
**Words: 1150**  
“This is talking aloud”  
‘This is thoughts’  
**§This is Parseltongue§**  
_“This is another language (English Translation)”_

* * *

Harry was annoyed, he was sleeping peacefully thinking about his mate and their future children which had his creature purring in satisfaction thinking about many powerful and strong Faelings they would have until the horse ― which he oh-so affectionately dubbed his aunt interrupted him due to her screeching that would make banshees green with envy.

“BOY, GET UP AND MAKE MY DUDDERS SOME BREAKFAST!” screeched Petunia through the door.

He groaned loudly, running a hand through his fiery red hair which contrasted well with his snowy white skin. Harry not bothering putting up his glamours slammed the door opened startling Petunia. “What?” Harry snapped angrily. Petunia’s eyes widened, all these years he had been a clone of that dreaded Potter boy now he looked so much like Lily ― whose sheer beauty could blow you away just looking at her.

Petunia was flooded with guilt ― it must of shown on her face because Harry’s face lit up with vindictive pleasure.

“What have I done?” Petunia gasped in horror seeing all the memories of 15 years under a compulsion charm.

She was confused, grief-ridden and shocked, the last thing she remembered was being with her husband and then forcefully placed with Vernon by Dumbledore. She knew her husband must of had his memories taken away from all these years. He being a master _Legilimens_ and _Occulems_ must of broke the compulsion and pretended that he didn’t.

Harry seeing true remorse and grief on her face and knitted his eyebrows together. She had never once showed any remorse for anything that she did to him, this must have been the trigger for the removal of the charm ― compulsions charms could not be removed unless the person under the charm feels true remorse or guilt for their actions even with the charm still active on the person.

He was startled when he saw the tears streaming from her eyes, not expecting this at all. He had never got to know the real Petunia because he had to deal with the one under strong compulsions all his life.

“Are you okay?” He asked even though he doesn’t really know how to comfort anyone.

Petunia shook her head vehemently, she didn’t think she would ever been okay after being forced to be with someone who wasn’t even her husband ― breaking her vows, being raped by a man constantly over the years without even knowing it. She knew exactly who cast this charm and was out for revenge, Albus too many names Dumbledore would pay with his very last breath. She would look at him seeing the light leave from his eyes and cackle with delight.

Harry seeing the change in his aunt smiled viciously ― with a hint of insanity. Vernon would pay for everything that he had done over the years, what Lord Voldemort supposedly did over the years would seem like child’s-play. His magic was scanning Petunia for anything else that may be plaguing her body, he narrowed his eyes when saw a block on her creature which caused her appearance to wither over time to what she looked like now.

Petunia frowned, she doesn’t know how she’s going to tell her nephew that Vernon isn’t even his real uncle, he was just a random abusive muggle who Dumbledore forced her to be with.

“Harry,”

His head snapped up, he had never heard her call him anything but _freak_ or _boy_. “Yes?”

Tears welled up in her eyes in realisation that her son never got to her his real father, never go to attend magical school, never experiencing the joy of having accidental magic for the first time.

“Dumbledore forced me to be with Vernon, Dudley isn’t even his name real nor is he Vernon’s son.”

Harry rubbed his eyes angrily, he never gets a break does he? He had to spend years in his hell-hole because of Dumbledore being beaten by fat lump Vernon and he isn’t even his uncle. His aunt was forced to be with Vernon and turn her back on her bond-mate? That must of been agony, Mother Hecate doesn’t usually punish those who are unfaithful to their mates because it’s uncommon and it’s usually forced and not their fault.

“What do you mean?” he asked with an exhausted tone, he was fed up of the constant revelations of more betrayal than he knew what to do with over the past 24 hours.

Petunia knew her nephew would be angry, she already felt his magic reacting to the revelation that she pushed upon him. He had got in more control of his magic over the past three years since he blew up that muggle Marge but she didn’t know what he was going to do when he finds out this.

“Albus Dumb-as-a-door and Order of the Flaming Flamingos,” The older Fae started before being rudely cut off by Harry’s loud cackling at the nicknames of Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix.

Harry cleared his throat. “Pardon me, carry on.”

“Anyway,” Petunia said exaggerating on the ‘way’ childishly.

“They kidnapped me, my mate and Septimius or now known as Dudley, what an ugly muggle name that is. He with Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley erased our memories and put multiple compulsion charms on all of us. Mine was hate towards anything magical and false love towards Vernon Dursley and obliviates and altering memories so I would think I started a family with Vernon not my mate. My mate had obliviates which he most likely had broken by now because he was a master at mind arts. Both mine and Septimius’ magical cores were blocked to almost squib level, I don’t even know if I would be able to use magic anymore.”

Harry’s face twisted in an evil snarl, how dare Dumbledore tear away a Fae from it’s mate. It goes against magic, it was blasphemy. To go against the bond that our Mother Hecate and the Fates had chosen from them made him angry, how dare this foolish mortal wizard defy the gods and their rulings.

The bond between a creature and it’s mate was one of the strongest forms of magic to exist and for some wannabe light-lord wizard to mess with something so precious. Albus Dumbledore and all of his mindless sheep would pay with blood, tears, and pain. You never mess with light Fae, their kin, and their mates, it would be a fate worse than death.

Far away in a castle in Scottish Highlands, Albus Dumbledore felt a chill that seeped into his bones. He shivered, he knew what this meant. It was a warning from _Deimos_ , the Greek god of terror.

Albus Dumbledore knew he should be afraid but he was to doused in his own ego to even notice how the skies had darkened and lightning crackled menacing signalling a change in the war as they knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who it is? (Both Harry's mate & Petunias husband) I didn't make this long because I wanted to reveal more next chapter(s), build up anticipation.
> 
> Thanks for all the Kudos! xx


	4. IV: Affirmative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm splitting my story which could of been one chapter into multiple so I won't risk writers block and update more. Sorry.
> 
> Warning, explicit language, tiny mention of non-con (rape) like once, literally once for both.

* * *

_Breaking Free by: Arcangelo_  
**Words: 1065**  
“This is talking aloud”  
‘This is thoughts’  
**§This is Parseltongue§**  
_“This is another language (English Translation)”_

* * *

Harry sat in his bed thinking about what just occurred a couple minutes ago. He doesn’t know how much he can take before cracking under the insane amount of pressure that has been weighing him down since he re-entered the Wizarding World. At first he thought Voldemort was his problem when that was only the beginning. He sometimes wished that his sixteen birthday didn’t happen, he could remain the naive and gullible human boy who had true friends like Ron, who he thought of as family, he hated all of the Dursley’s, Dumbledore was like a grandfather to him. Who did he piss off in his previous life to get a life like this one.

Murphy’s law was really a son of a bitch.

He didn’t even bother asking his aunt about who she was bonded too, he just couldn’t take anymore information. He was sure his mind would crack and he would become more mad than the wizarding world already thought he was during his fifth year or Bellatrix Lestrange on a good day. If he didn’t calm down the house would of collapsed down on them like an invisible tornado came around just to this house on Privet Drive. His aunt was already going through loads having finally broken the compulsions that plagued her for almost half her adult life, she didn’t need to deal with anymore.

Half of her life wasted and cruelly taken away from her, her mind and body raped.

Even with all of his knowledge that he possessed over the years couldn’t have prepared him for the onslaught of betrayals he had learned about in the past twenty-four hours. It was just yesterday that all he had to worry about was passing his OWLS, defeat Voldemort, and survive Vernon. A single moment can change everything that you ever thought you knew.

Maybe, in a way, ignorance was bliss in specific context.

You couldn’t afford to ignorance when it could cost your life and everyone around you. Knowledge is power, power to do good or power to do evil. Albus Dumbledore has used this power for evil in way’s that even he didn’t even know just yet.

He got out his quill, parchment and ink and wrote to Hermione, Fred, and George. They formed a secret alliance during Harry and Hermione’s first year, Fred and George had noticed the conversations between their mother and Dumbledore which looked suspicious to them so they watched out for Harry for any truth behind the deduction. When they noticed he was acting differently than he did when they met him on the train they shared their findings with Hermione. Thus begun the secret alliance between the four that has never been broken even after all these years. Dumbledore had managed to _obliviate_ them multiple times but they had always managed to keep the alliance a secret from everyone around them including Dumbledore who was a master at legilimency.

_Books, Ginger & Flame _

_The white bumblebee has gained new stripes._

_Alpha_

He let out a weary sigh, this was only the beginning. He would have to accept bitter reality and get over it because it would only get worse before it got better. He had so many people depending on him to win the war, maybe not in a way they expect but he was confident that he would win. Dumbledore has grown too comfortable in his position as leader of the light. Arrogance will be his undoing, he has relied for fifty-years since defeating dark lord Grindelwald reputation of being the epitome of what is light and good, but before he dies his reputation must be in ruins, without any redemption. Albus Dumbledore will be exposed, his many skeletons will be forcefully dragged out of that large closet of his.

He would never die the martyr, not if Harry could help it.

* * *

Hermione was at the Burrow with Fred and George planning about how they were going to get Harry out of the Dursley’s. They knew he was miserable there and was abused in a way you wouldn’t wish on your worse enemies children but they were just teenagers. Dumbledore had eyes and ears everywhere, nothing was ever safe from him not even if it’s your own thoughts.

Hermione was about to sent a portkey in pretense as a birthday present when a letter popped up from thin air which usually signals their Alpha is calling them on important information.

“FRED, GEORGE!” She called making her voice sound angry like they had just pulled a prank on her.

“Yes,” Fred replied before George said, “Hermione.”

“It wasn’t,” George started speaking in their dreaded twin speak through the bond that all magical twins have. “Us!” The redheaded twins said together going along with her act.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Alpha wrote us,” she said in hushed tones. “The white bumblebee has gained new stripes.”

Fred’s eyes widened as he nudged George with his elbow. “What!?”

The code ‘the white bumblebee has gained new stripes’ is what all of them came up with when new information came to light about Dumbledore or compulsions and/or memory charms were broken. Recently they haven’t been able to find anything on Dumbledore that proved their point that he was the real Dark Lord not Voldemort. He really had his secrets in a heavily warded closet if even they with the help of their trusty sidekick couldn’t find them. They had help from Rita Skeeter because she was one of the reporters that could spin stories and make them seem believable even if they weren’t. Rita Skeeter was a valuable asset to their alliance with a little help of black-mail about her—beetle infestation.

_We need to fly south._

_Flame, Ginger & Books _

They replied writing a letter back, they knew their Alpha would get what they meant. They couldn’t afford to have mail intercepted with important information so they always spoke in code, no matter how simple or complicated the letter was. Dumbledore could intercept any mail he chose because of his vast amount of supporters all around the British Isles magical communities. Their plans wouldn’t be backfired by a careless and amateur mistake that could’ve been easily avoided.

War wasn’t a game for children after all, they were forced to mature years before they should have naturally with age and experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The saying in here when I said 'Knowledge is power, power to do good or power to do evil' belongs to Veronica Roth. Just a simple borrowing, love you Veronica!


	5. V: Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goal for this chapter, 5k words.

* * *

_ _

_Breaking Free by: Arcangelo_  
**Words: 5137**  
“This is talking aloud”  
‘This is thoughts’  
**§This is Parseltongue§**  
_“This is another language (English Translation)”  
_**_“Mind Link”_**

* * *

_“Violence does, in truth, recoil upon the violent, and the schemer falls into the pit which he digs for another.”  
― Arthur Conan Doyle, The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes _

A young wizard made his way down Diagon Alley without any disregard for the gawking stares that followed him. His bright silver eyes were shining menacingly, anyone who looked upon them felt like their soul was being bared for everyone to see. His bright red hair was waving in the air with the invisible wind, looking akin to the uncontrollable _Fiendfyre_ flames. Many men and women were looking with envy seeing he hadn’t paid any attention to them at all while he was talking to a bushy-headed women next to him, he looked like the epitome of the perfect pureblood lord that every scion of a pureblood family strives to be.

There were many sighs of disappointment when the man looked to be betrothed to the women while if you looked closely it would be in remnant to one would look with their siblings. Two more red-heads and a women that looked like a horse in human form came to his side and they began speaking privately and intensely ― even if it was in Diagon Alley where anyone could here.

Hermione looked over at Harry in surprise, even though she could always tell who Harry was even with the extremely different looks, she was surprised. She knew during any inheritance your looks may change dramatically ― which is why she couldn’t wait until she came into her inheritance ― she hopes she would get rid of the her horrid bushy and untamed hair that never seemed to go untamed ― something akin to Harry’s hair before his inheritance. He has a crisp white shirt on with a black bow-tie that he seemed to like much better than the ties that they always had to wear at Hogwarts. He looked more comfortable in his skin then she had ever seen him before ― by the looks of him, he must be a creature even with the disguise of just a human wizard. He had the presence of one would when you’re in the same room as a powerful creature ― his beauty was beyond human capability.

Fred and George, being the joker’s that they are said in unison. “Welcome to the ginger club mate!”

Harry laughed freely for the first time in a long time, he had missed his pseudo-siblings. They very few people who would never betray him because of materialistic reasons like fame and money. There was so much more in the world than just fame and money, there was love of a family ― love of a significant other or the love of a child. The Weasley family had all of that and more ―but they were worried about being ‘rich’. Money wasn’t everything, it couldn’t buy happiness, love or real respect. You wouldn’t be living a real life ― you were just surviving.

He immediately became serious, they were here for a reason after all. It was a matter of war and lives of maybe millions ― magical and muggle alike. Everyone seeing the look quickly set up the strongest privacy awards around the small booth that they were in.

“Alpha, what has been discovered?” Hermione, strict and serious as usual, she could give McGonagall a run for her money with her poker face.

Hermione, Fred and George were surprised to see Harry’s supposedly muggle aunt right there, they didn’t notice her when they were too busy looking at all the changes that he had over gone over the month since they saw him.

“Albus cursed Petunia.”

Hermione’s brows furrowed. “Why would he curse a muggle?”

“Aha!” Harry always knew she was smart, it was obvious but she had a very quick brain that can process things unlike anyone he had ever seen. “That’s just it, she’s a creature. She isn’t squib-born like we initially thought. She inherited the creature gene from my maternal grandparents ― Dumbledick had cursed her creature which caused her appearance to be the way it is now and he and the crack pot Order of the Flaming Chickens erased the memory of her mate and child ― that being Dudley ― being her mate’s.”

Fred and George’s eyes darkened, they being trickster daemons didn’t take to kindly from a creature being forced away from their mates. It was the biggest form of betrayal that any wizard could perform against another creature. To take away their mate and lock away their creature is one of the most inhumane thing you could do. They were surprised she was still living and sane to this day ― being away from your mate feels like agony tenfold the longer that they are away from them. Even the mate of the creature ― human or not will feel the exact same amount of pain which is why most mate and procreate within weeks or months of meeting for the first time.

“Us three needed to unlock her creature immediately,” Harry began the twins nodded without any hesitation, to have your creature locked away is something you wouldn’t wish on your enemy. “Alright then, we need to get to work immediately.” The Fae said getting up from his seat and apparated them all without any warning to his secret manor that was hidden behind wards over a millennium old. Not even the Ministry could find them if they wanted too.

To unlock the creature of another that has been sealed away you needed to perform a ritual asking Mother Hecate to aid them in their journey. It has been rarely denied, Their Mother hated people who performed such magicks and punished them accordingly.

Harry went to the ritual room and started to prepare his offering to his goddess. He lit candles all around in a circle and lit them without magic in respect to her practices. He grabbed a sharp blade and slit his hand signing his Mother’s sign in his forehead and the foreheads of his kin. He let the rest of the blood drip down around the magic circle for more power, blood magic was one of the most powerful magicks to ever be performed.

They all linked hands with Petunia in the circle and began chanting. “ _Mother...we offer you our offerings to you to free my kin and fellow Fae from her entrapment.”_

The air started to grow heavy with magick, the felt their Mother divine presence seem to seep into the very walls in this room.

 _“And why shall I grant you this young Harrington, chosen child.”_ Goddess Hecate, Mother of all Magic answering her chosen child’s prayer. He was one of the very few who still honoured her like they should. He never forgot who made him and who could very well take his magic away, she would grant him his wish even without explanation.

“My kin, she had her mate taken away from her by the so called light lord Albus Dumbledore, we seek vengeance with the help of Lord Ares, Lord Hades, and Lady Aphrodite.” Harry spoke in a clear and respectful tone to his Mother.

“Very well child. This shall hurt young Fae but you deserve my gift once again, your child Septimus will be granted will his powers once again.” Hecate said speaking directly to Petunia.

Petunia nodded her head with determination, she didn’t care about the pain she just wanted to feel like herself again and her child to be able to experience and love magic the same way her and his father does.

Hecate scanning her thoughts granted Harrington, Frederich, George, Septimus and Petunia their wish.

Petunia fell on the floor screaming in pain at the agony her body was in, she felt her Mother’s magic searching for any trace of deception, her magic was stirring for the first time in more than a decade and her Fae was fighting it’s way out of the confines that it has been in for years. They all looked awe as her looks changed before their very eyes, gone was the face and body of someone bone-thin and wrinkled now in place was a woman who looked younger than she really was. She had dark short wavy red hair with high defined cheekbones. She was the very look of every light Fae, she was beautiful.

She got up panting in exertion. “Thank you Mother.” Petunia had tears streaming down her face ― not from the pain she experienced but finally being able to feel her mate. She could feel his strong emotional pain and need for vengeance, she would help him all the way.

Hecate nodded and disappeared but not without warning for her chosen child enemies, ‘May the world tremble.’ ranged into the minds of all of the light-side Wizards and Witches who agreed with Albus Dumbledore without fault and knew the horrid actions that he had caused over the years.

After Mother Hecate left from the room they all collapsed from the influx of magic they felt, summoning an actual goddess that’s a lot out of you ― especially one of the most powerful goddesses to ever exist ― all four red-heads became unconscious leaving Hermione to magically carry their limp bodies to separate bedrooms before she also collapsed being healed by their Mother also.

* * *

It was hours later before they all woken up feeling refreshed in a way that they had never before. The magic from Hecate had healed any ailments or foreign magicks that plagued them for years including the obliviates, compulsions, injuries and their magic building up immunity to all the curses that Albus Dumbledore had continually cast on them for years.

Harry got up out of the bed and loudly woke everyone else up who was sleeping, they had their time to sleep ― it was time for business now. They needed to plan a whole new side of the war ― gained allies ― make plans ― find out who his aunt’s mate is ― and destroy the light-side, or anyone who opposed them ― not destroy light magic though, there was nothing wrong with light magic but what it represented for the past fifty years since Dumbledore began his self-proclaimed reign over light magicks―which Harry doubt’s he is even a light Wizard.

“GET UP NOW!” Harry roared out without any magical help knowing they would hear him, “It’s time to plan!” He says in a faux cheerful voice.

They all minus Petunia got up groggily but didn’t disobey their alpha.

Every made there way to a room that would be perfect for tragedy, it worked a lot like the Room of Requirement ― it changed to fix your own needs, right now they needed a wartime room which is exactly what it changed into.

“Report your findings, Alpha.” Hermione said in regard to the letter that he had sent a day ago.

Harry rubbed his chin, “I found out I was Fae.” He let that sink in knowing Hermione would have tonnes of questions. “Dumbledore has been trying perform line theft by having me impregnate Ginny Weasley and the Weasley family minus Fred, George, Charlie and Bill have been betraying me.”

“I KNEW IT!” Fred and George said in unison. “We could never find any substantial evidence.”

“I have been under a number of compulsions that should of made me go insane by now and what I told you about Petunia earlier.”

Hermione nodded thinking about what they were going to do next, it wasn’t much information but they had evidence on some of Dumbledore’s doings from the Goblin’s which you couldn’t fake evidence from them ― their magic is much stronger than wizards but not as strong as other more powerful creatures like the Fae.

“We would need to find a way to contact Voldemort and see of his plans, he may be a good asset to our cause.” Harry said thinking about what good could come of a joining in both sides. Basing on the information that is coming to light ― Voldemort may be the best option if they wanted more man power ― there are strength in numbers after all.

They began composing a letter to Voldemort, hoping he wasn’t as insane as he seemed. To have Voldemort and all of his Dark Sect would be valuable, Voldemort one of the most powerful Wizards in the world minus Harry, Dumbledore, and Grindelwald who is still in prison in Nurmengard.

* * *

Lord Voldemort or formerly known as Tom Riddle was sitting in his office doing paperwork trying to catch up with all the years he was out of his body from that Halloween night in ‘81. It had to be his most humiliating experience in his life, he knew he lost some respect from his followers seeing as he went insane for the first two years after being resurrected in such a terrible manner knowing that Harry Potter wasn’t really his enemy ― Dumbledore was, he was desperate and Wormtail helped him, he regretted killing that Cedric boy ― that was a waste of young magic but he was apart of the light-side ― casualties of the Second Wizarding War.

He was just beginning to gain his looks back which he lost begin ripped violently from his body protecting Harrington from Dumbledore with his fellow Death Eaters Lily and James ― sadly he lost a huge asset towards him which he thought of as family. He didn’t think a lot of his followers as him family ― loyalty was everything, he loved Lily and James like they were his own children. The two of them were one of his best spies ― he promised that he would look after young Harrington if they ever became casualties of Wizard War I but he had failed them.

He had seen the look on young Harrington at the graveyard, he was malnourished and had the defiance of an abused child. He would know living at the orphanage with that evil matron Mrs. Cole, the god fearing woman who wasn’t even aware that there were many gods out there that could destroy one god which he wasn’t sure even existed. The Greek gods have never went away ― they may have faded in obscurity from the bombarding of Christianity ― but the Wizarding World had never forget, but recently that have been turning their backs on the Gods in favor of the corrupted Ministry.

Which is what he wanted to change about the Wizarding World and so much more, no child deserves to be abused because of having magic. We were forgetting the Olde Ways in favor of muggle traditions that have no reason to be in the Wizarding World.

He was shaken out of his reverie when he saw a pitch-black owl with demonic red eyes was tapping on his window. He got up from his seat and took the letter from the owl, it flown away as soon as it gave him the letter so he didn’t worry about feeding it. He looked down seeing a formal letter, he grew interested ― not many had the audacity to message him ― either it be out of fear or awe. His eyebrows shot up reading the letter.

Dear, Tom Marvolo Riddle as known as Dark Lord Voldemort  
Leader of the Dark Sect  
Lord of Dark Magicks  
Dominant Hybrid Light Vampire-Fae

This is a formal request for alliance with the Grey and Creature Sect of the Wizarding World in the British Isles. We have wrote this letter in request for you alliance with the Dark Sect, we had discovered game-changing information on Albus Dumbledore, we had always known he was suspicious but we could never find substantial information on him. There is strength in numbers and as a team we request your alliance or perhaps merging of our sects, making it a greater sect. We hope you’re not as mad as you seem in the public eye. If you agree this letter will allow us into your wards and we will discuss a new plan.

Lord Harrington Jameson Potter-Black  
Leader of the Grey Sect  
Heir of Grey Magicks  
Submissive Pure Light Fae

Hermione Jean Granger  
Co-Leader of the Grey Sect  
Muggleborn Witch  
Has not gone through inheritance yet.

Frederich Weasley  
Co-Leader of Grey Sect  
Magical Identical Twin  
Dominant Trickster Daemon

George Weasley  
Co-Leader of Grey Sect  
Magical Identical Twin  
Submissive Trickster Daemon

He nodded satisfied that young Harrington wasn’t as misinformed as he thought. He would make a good heir to Dark Sect also, he after all had blood adopted him as a newborn baby and if anything ever happened to him he would be his adopted parent. Unfortunately, Dumbledore has the upper hand somehow all those years ago, it still made him angry thinking about he couldn’t raise his son, which is what he thought of Harrington as ― his son, he told Lily and James that also. They were after all true family even without the blood adoption, family sticks together no matter what.

He folded his hands over his desk and waiting for them to pop up, Harrington had always had permission to come in his wards without breaking them. He knew he had recently went through his inheritance judging by his status as a Fae, he was proud. The Fae race was one of the most powerful magical breeds ― although not immortal in a way that couldn’t be killed they did however have very long lives, they lived as long as they didn’t get killed which is why all Fae stop aging when they want too whether it be twenty or even forty years old because magical beings age different even the mortals ones.

He heard low speaking voices which he picked up from his Vampiric hearing and looked up once again caught in his own musings.

“Hello Harrington.” He spoke with a smooth and velvety voice that was filled with affection that you would hear from a parent speaking to a child.

Harry looked up surprised that Voldemort  said his name with such a soft tone and he didn’t sound or look like the snake-hybrid creature that he saw just last year at the Ministry of Magic, he looked like an older Tom Riddle that he had seen in the diary from second year ― he had all black shoulder length hair with pointed features and red eyes which contributes to his Vampiric and Fae heritage which he thought intriguing ― it was rare to have Fae hybrids because of how strong Fae genes are.

“Hello, Voldemort.” He said softly, albeit a bit shocked tone because of how nice he was speaking to him.

“Sit, all of you. We have much to discuss.” Voldemort said quickly but not impolitely.

They all sat wondering what Voldemort wanting to talk about. They all expected Voldemort to be crazed and snake creature that they had seen for the past two years. Or even being cursed by several death eaters as soon as they popped into the room.

Voldemort not wasting any time said. “Did you know your parents were death eaters?” seeing Harry shake his head he continued. “Well they were my favorite death eaters ― also my family, not only in thought but in my actual bloodline, James anyway. You probably weren’t aware of that, well you’re going to be shocked at this once. I blood-adopted you when you were younger, while you’re not a Fae hybrid nor do you have little to any of my characteristics ― you are biologically the son of me, Lily and James. We had agreed on this if anything ever happened to you, I would look after you.”

Harry frowned and was slightly angry, he could of had a father which was right in front of him if it weren’t for Albus fucking Dumbledore once again even if his other parents did die anyway from anything other then Dumbledore. He had found out that Voldemort hadn’t killed his parents a long time ago which is why had didn’t have any vendetta against Voldemort, while he didn’t know who killed his parents until he figured it out just days ago ― he was out for revenge ― he wanted Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore head on a stick bloody for all of the world to see.

Harry cheekily just said. “So, can I call you dad?”

Voldemort was surprised that Harry had accepting this so easily, he would of thought he would of exploded and became angry and just flat out denied what he had told him. He was glad to he was able to parent his son even if it was fifteen years later, he would never forget his promise to Lily and James.

“Of course.” Voldemort said stoically although he was happy that he had accepted him.

“Alright, enough of this mushy stuff,” Fred says until George continues, “What are we going to do about Dumbledick and his Order of Flaming Flamingos.”

Harry already had most of his plans thought out, he just needed confirmation for his father, they were plausible plans but he needed a lot of help from newspapers and people who are apart of the Dark Sect in the Ministry, political power is his father’s strong point which he knows seeing that Lucius Malfoy could talk to a deaf man and convince him he could hear.

“Before we kill him,” He looked around for any protest from the twins or Hermione, he didn’t find any. “We have to ruin his reputation.”

The rest of the people in the room agreed with him. If Dumbledore died before his reputation as the light lord was tarnished he would still be hold in high regard and the people would revolt against his death, but if chilling evidence is put to light about him with the help of Rita Skeeter ― it would be easier to kill him. The public would even try to kill him themselves or with means like Dementors.

They all spend the rest of the day planning on what they were going to do about Dumbledore and his death eaters. Voldemort has insisted that he would be publicly announced as his heir during a crowning ceremony in front of all of his Dark Sect. This would gain his respect for not only being the son of Voldemort but as a powerful figure in both sects. He would be named ‘The Dark Prince’ and he would be in charge of the younger death eaters and future death eaters. The school system has grown lax on all of the teachings and Harry didn’t like how they all relied on their magic all of the time when your wand could be taken away from you―and you would be dead. They needed to learn self-defense also dueling techniques, Hogwarts doesn’t teach anything that they did fifty years ago.

So much young wizards and witches have been forgetting where they had come from and the Olde Ways, that wasn’t acceptable. It was killing magic and just twenty-thirty years magicks would cease to exist and Mother Hecate would fade into obscurity just like all of the other gods and goddess. Gaia would die from the lack of magic in the planet which sustains her even after all these years since she had been born.

Even Voldemort could admit that his followers had grown lazy over the years since he had disappeared for that almost two decades of time, he didn’t tolerate incompetence which is what his followers are letting themselves become. Every single one of his followers will be above sub-par for the up and coming battles that will be very soon, judging by the feeling in the air, both Voldemort and Harry’s magic are warning them of the up and coming war that wasn’t that far away.

It would probably be in one year or even later but they needed to be prepared, everyone in his sect that mind has been broken will need to be seen by healers ― he knew why Bellatrix was mad and it wasn’t because of Azkaban. She became insane from her child being stolen by the light-side and her creature is punishing her for not finding their child even after all these years and her mate being tortured into insanity by Frank Longbottom and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix, she in turn tortured Frank along with Rabastan and Barty.

Everyone thought Bellatrix was a Lestrange when she was really still a Black but she was married to Alice Black, people know her as Alice Longbottom. Their son Neville isn’t even aware that he had a bearer and sire and Frank wasn’t his father but his kidnapper. She had never had the opportunity to find her son because of being trapped in Azkaban all of these years and she was afraid her son wouldn’t accept her knowing the truth or wouldn’t believe her.

She could’ve easily healed Alice mind with the powers of mating bond has but she would be sent back to Azkaban if she was even seen in Saint Mungo’s.

Voldemort had informed them all of this information and they guaranteed him that they would find Neville and inform him because they were friends with him also he always wanted his parents, he would be able to get them if they have proof of this information with an easy inheritance test.

* * *

Severus Snape was strolling down Hogwarts having a sneer on his face as usual but lately it has been more pronounced. He still hasn’t been able to act on his revenge against Dumbledore for stealing his bond-mate and child from him. He would get revenge even it took him one hundred years, Dumbledore would know true pain, true sorrow, he would regret ever even thinking about stealing his family from him.

He would see him cry and beg for it to stop.

He knew her ever since he was a child, he was after all best friends with her sister. He didn’t like her at first because she always came off as bitter and mean so he didn’t bother paying attention to her but over the years he found himself falling in love with her more and more everyday since then, even him not being around her for the past fifteen years he has never been more in love with her then in this moment.

He knew she would one day come back to him, it was a matter of time and patience, he had a whole lot of it.

He was sure she wasn’t dead, he would of felt it. Even though he wasn’t a creature he had creature blood in him that wasn’t activated―he knew Petunia was his destined mate, which made it worse than Dumbledore separated them. He had never gotten to see him own son grow up―he was being raised by a pathetic fat muggle which he had seen all those years ago when his wife had been kidnapped.

His beautiful Petunia, the light of his life.

Everyone had always assumed ― even James Potter until he was told otherwise ― that he had been in love with Lily. He was disgusted at the mere thought ― he wouldn’t choose anyone other this Petunia, he had never any eyes on anyone but her.

Dumbledore still assumed that he was unaware of what he had done ― he really shouldn’t have been so careless. Being a master of mind arts guaranteed that someone couldn’t obliviate him without him feeling like something was off, it had taken him months to gain all of his memories back but when he did ― he went on a killing spree. He killed all of Dumbledore’s family in retribution for taking his family. Albus had only assumed that his Lord had done it, which his Lord didn’t deny it because he knew why he had done it.

He didn’t feel any amount of guilt, why should he.

He was almost knocked off his feet when he felt his wife’s mind link opening up once again for the first time in a long time since her creature was trapped inside of her. Someone must of helped her ― probably Harry ― which he was grateful for. It may seem like he hate’s Harry but in truth he was his nephew, he wouldn’t never hate him. He had to put up that act for Dumbledore who added the compulsions that he hated Harry Potter which is ridiculous.

Anyone who lived during that time knew he was friends with James, why would he hate his son.

 **_“I will find you..”_ ** Severus said into the bond knowing Petunia could hear it.

He felt a burst of love and reassurance that she would do the same through the mind link.

Severus was full with hope which he didn’t feel for years, he knew she was alive but to feel it was a whole different thing. He would finally be able to see his son ― although he knew it would take time seeing that his son was raised by some pathetic magic-hating muggle for all those years he was drilled with all of those prejudices against magic.

He didn’t care, it could take 1,000 years.

He was getting his family back and that’s all that mattered in the end, besides Dumbledore and the Order’s bodies of course.

‘Watch out Albus, I’m coming for you’ Severus thought maliciously.

* * *

Harry was searching through his father’s manner when he heard hissing which he assumed was Nagini, his father’s familiar.

 **§Hello Hatchling§** Nagini said tasting the air and smelling her master on him.

**§Hello, Nagini I presume?§**

**§Smart Hatchling, like my Tom.§** Nagini slithered over to Harry and licked him on the face. **  
**

Harry blushed being compared to his father, he was always told that his father was one of the most intelligent students to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts, **§Thank you, My Lady.§** **  
**

**§Good you have manners, do you have any rats Hatchling?§**

**§Afraid not, what about Wormtail?§**

**§He would taste horrid Hatchling!§** Nagini said with a horrified expression on her face if that's impossible for a snake. **  
**

**§Maybe in the dungeons?§** Harry suggested, Nagini nodded thinking about and slithering off to find her other Hatchling Tom, maybe he could conjure her some rats or she would have to find some herself. **  
**

Harry walked off thinking about getting a snake himself, he didn’t want to buy one himself but maybe his mate could buy him one. It’s rather obvious he loved snakes even to Gryffindors in his house, not only because he is a parseltongue but because they’re powerful and beautiful creatures especially the magical ones. It was rather tragic in all of his mind controlled glory he killed such a royal snake like the Basilisk, he hated that he had to do that.

It was such a lonely and depressed creature it could of been his companion.

He shrugged and made his way to his bedroom that his father made years ago and continued to update automatically over the years to accustom to his needs. He sighed, tomorrow it would be more drama and plans.

He just really wanted his mate, he yearned for it with every fibre of his being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accomplished my goal, YAY! I changed Hermione's birthday, she's younger than Harry by a month―Voldie is biologically Harry's parent so is Lily and James are his biological parents. He has two fathers and one mother, (however it's platonic relationship with Tom and Lily/James) OOC, really OOC.
> 
> I was writing this from 12pm-6pm wooo. I had loads of inspiration for some reason.
> 
> I really love this chapter I hope you do too. This is amazing the amount of kudos I've gotten over the past couple of days, it hasn't even been a week and my story is so tiny right now! I am so grateful I could cry.


	6. VI: Xiuhcoatl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coronation of the dark prince. Warnings: Graphic torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort will be referred to as Tom for now on, unless it's from someone else thoughts or more formal setting.
> 
> Harry's 'dark prince' name will be Xiuhcoatl (ZeAH-Coat-Tul), it means "fire serpent" or "weapon of destruction" It fits 'Serpent referring to his adoption to a Slytherin heir and Fire referring to his hair.
> 
> OC Death Eaters and OOC amount of number of Death Eaters.

* * *

_Breaking Free by: Arcangelo_  
**Words: 2052**  
“This is talking aloud”  
‘This is thoughts’  
**§This is Parseltongue§  
** _“This is another language (English Translation)”_  
**_“Mind Link”_**

* * *

Tom was sitting in his throne looking at all of his Death Eaters, building up the anticipation knowing his followers were scared to find out about what he wanted. It was a rare occasion for him to summon every single 10,000 Death Eaters in one room, hardly anyone is even aware it is that much of them.

All of the Death Eaters stood anxiously waiting for their lord to speak, it has been a very long time since he had summoned every single one of his Death Eaters. He has been quiet since the mishap at the Ministry, never summoning them at all that, it took everyone by surprise. They had no choice but to drop everything they were doing and leave right at that moment. Every Death Eater, future Death Eaters, unmarked Death Eaters, every single person apart of the Dark Sect were present which was telling that someone was about to go down.

They were all separated by their sections of the Dark Sect, the Inner Circle, the Outer Circle, the unmarked and the future Death Eaters or just the children of Death Eaters. Everyone you could tell them apart from the separate mask and quality of the robes they were. The Inner Circle had silver mask, the Outer Circle had bone white mask, the unmarked had pitch black mask and the future and children of Death Eaters had crimson mask covering everyone’s face.

They were all surprised seeing their lord had gained his previous looks and was in all of his glory, his magic pulsating in a way that made people gravitate towards him in the first place minus his natural born charisma. They hadn't felt such powerful magic since the height of Wizarding World I in the ’70s.

He stood up with the grace of a snake and addressed all of his Death Eaters, “My fellow Dark Sect,” There was a sudden hush around the whole room as their lord looked upon them all with sane and determined eyes. “I have been keeping a secret from you all.”

Slight gossip filled the room before Tom roared in anger. “SILENCE, I WILL NOT TOLERATE INTERRUPTIONS!” The dark lord narrowed his eyes and continued. “I have a son.”

No one made a sound knowing they would be tortured for their disrespect, even with their lord sane now he never tolerated interruptions nor disrespect from anyone of them. Although there was shock on many Death Eaters faces behind their mask.

“Tonight my faithful followers, my heir will have his coronation, if anyone interrupts or objects to this he will kill you without any mercy, he is my son after all.”

Several Death Eaters shivered in fear knowing their lord wasn't lying, a son of the dark lord was frightening to think about.

“Come Xiuhcoatl.” Tom spoke proudly thinking about his Death Eaters reaction to his son.

The doors busted open with a loud bang; making everyone who was closest to the door jump in fright. A lithe figure walked out the door calmly with three people following behind him. He had bright long straight red hair with a gold mask that only covered parts of his face but you could see his bright ― intimidating eyes. They were one of his most frightening feature, his eyes put the Malfoy’s to shame. The people behind him had half gold masking marking them his ‘Inner Circle’ or Lieutenants. The figure walked towards The Dark Lord Voldemort and stood next to him proudly ― not holding back his magic like he usually does ― it was stifling ― even more than his father’s.

Voldemort spoke in a cold and commanding voice. “May I present to you, the dark prince and heir to the dark sect Xiuhcoatl.”

Harry had a much softer and feminine voice but he still commanded armies just like his father could. “You all will be marked by me,” he stared straight into all of their eyes making them fidget nervously. “But, it won’t be as obvious as my fathers, it will be permanent. There is no way of betrayal, even just thoughts of betrayal and you will drop dead as you think about it. We cannot afford traitors in our midst during battle.”

Everyone in the roomed bar Voldemort, the twins and Hermione paled drastically. Not even if they were thinking of thoughts of betrayal, he was much more ruthless than their lord who created his marks when he was much younger when it came to marks and loyalty. Even their lord wasn’t as vicious to have their life in his hands if they even thought of betraying the Dark Sect. They would be killed ― of course ― but he couldn’t hear their thoughts.

“DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!” Harry roared out loudly sounding more animal than man. There were clear and concise. “Yes my Dark Prince.” all around the hall.

And here they thought their lord was a strict ruler, the prince could rule over all of them just with angered words. He was probably shorter than some Hogwarts first years but they were shaking in their boots shamefully in fright. Wormtail even pissed himself horror knowing he was in trouble, his lord may have found him useful ― for the time being ― but his prince didn’t at all.

“WHAT CAN YOU DO!” Some ignorant lower Death Eater said.

‘Uh oh.’ was on the minds of everyone, even Voldemort. He still didn’t even know all of his son’s potential and darkness.

“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME YOU FILTHY MEWLING MORTAL QUIM!” Harry’s eyes began to turn pitch black in uncontrollable anger at the audacity of some mortal wizard who dare disrespect a Fae. Said wizard in question eyes widened when he saw the dark prince taking off his robes to be in more comfortable clothes, he started heading towards the audacious wizard with the crowds parting automatically.

“Repeat. What. You. Said.” Harry said to the wizard emphasising each word ― he looked like a Crabbe.

“What―” He stuttered pitifully. “Can you do.”

“RUN!” Harry said angrily ready to torture him into insanity for the disrespect.

The wizard not knowing what to do just stood there ― his second act of disrespect.

Harry grabbed him and dropped him on the stone hard floor tying him up with invisible bonds. He cackled evilly seeing he was shaking uncontrollably realising what he had just done. He grabbed his blade from his dragon hide boots and magically disappeared all of the man’s clothes. Crabbe was looking at the dark prince with unadulterated horror knowing what was coming next.

Harry’s eyes turned a bright crimson glinting with murderous intent he hissed like an agitated snake. “How dare you disrespect me?” Once more he asked the question waiting for an answer that he knew wouldn’t come. “YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO QUESTION YOUR BETTERS!”

Everyone in the room were shocked at what was going on besides Voldemort who was looking on proudly in a way only a dark lord could be proud of their son. Voldemort smirked watching the happenings that was going on, he hadn’t this had much entertainment for ages. His followers have a tendency to underestimate people who look smaller or weaker than them, they should’ve known he was the son of the dark lord you shouldn’t say anything but respect and take whatever they said without any disobedience.

Harry picked up a dagger that was laced with poison ― it doesn’t kill you but you will feel immense amount of pain ― and walked over to the Crabbe look-alike who started to scream realising he couldn’t move.

“You wanna play a game?” Harry asked in a child-like voice, annoyed at the lack of response he anger increased tenfold. “I SAID DO YOU WANT TO PLAY A GAME!”

“N―” His words were cut off from a high pitched scream coming from his mouth when Harry sliced the dagger across his chest spelling out his name ― blood was splattering all over Harry’s crisp white shirt ― he loved the rush he got from screams of pure-terror.

Harry giggled loudly at the crying he was emitting. “No time to cry now!” He replied in a sing-song voice.

Every single Death Eater was watching with shocked and horrified eyes, they had thought their Dark Prince would use _The Cruciatus Curse_ much like his father but he used muggle methods which would delay dying or going insane from the pain. They were paralysed with horror thinking about how they would die if they even thought of betraying him, it wouldn’t be a swift and quick death ― not when you betray the Dark Sect ― It wasn’t called the Dark Sect for no reason.

They may not be evil, but they weren’t good people. They kill, maim, torture without blinking an eye, it was a something you were born with, every single person with a dark or grey affinity didn’t have the same amount of morality of light wizards ― however they were not evil people who just killed, maimed, and tortured for fun ― it had purpose.

Harry not satisfied with just the small amount of torture began carving his eyeballs out of the sockets ignoring all the screams coming from the man ― he would be dead soon but Harry is prolonging such death ― he wanted him to feel what it’s like to disrespect the Dark Prince. No one will underestimate him, many had always underestimated him just because of his size. With his size it came advantages, he was more graceful, quicker on his feet, and easier to hide from potential enemies or threats even without the Fae defense mechanism.

 **§Nagini, here is some food.§** He hissed in Parseltongue handing her the eyeballs which she ate gratefully, she was a very large snake with a very large appetite.  
**  
** **§Thank you fiery Hatchling.§** She hissed in pride, he was much like his father, her other Hatchling. **  
**

The Death Eaters were trying not to expel the content from their stomachs watching the scene, there was no doubt in their minds that this was their lords son, he even spoke in Parseltongue which only belong to the Slytherin line. Everyone looked at their lord's seeing a sick and twisted sense of pride for his own son which twisted their stomachs viciously.

Blood stained his crisp white shirt and snowy white skin, he didn’t care much about it. His crimson eyes were dimming some but they were still crimson instead of his usual silver-grey. He grabbed the wizard’s testicles and penis ripped them violently with his bare hands castrating him violently watching the blood spray all over his body from his mask to his clothes.

Every man in the vicinity had shifted and winced sympathetically feeling the phantom pain.

“You ready to die?” Harry asked in a faux pity.

“Ple―” His words were cut off from a wandless _Crucio_ and _Avada Kedavra_ that shot from Harry’s hands.

He lit the body with flames with a controlled Fiendfyre ― a skill he gained from his father ― and vanished the pile of ashes with little concern. Harry straightened casting a cleansing charm all over his body and working over to his father like nothing had just occurred.

“Alright, let’s get this coronation started shall we?”

The rest of the coronation was rather tame, Harry’s father gave him a smaller throne that was made specialized for his own height so he wouldn’t be dwarfed by his own chair. All of the Death Eaters were marked with a second dark mark although it wasn't in such an obvious place such as the wrist. It was a Basilisk mixed with fire that was on the back of everyone including the unmarked Death Eaters because no one knew about the new dark mark. They spend the rest of the day after the coronation partying until everyone dropped from exhaustion or passed out from the numerous amount of drinks they consumed.

No one even noticed ― not even Harry and his creature who was too angry to feel the pull of his mate ― of dark purple eyes watching the scene with half-lidded lustful eyes, his mate was his Dark Prince. He knew now why he had seen the auburn and the silver, it was his mate’s most intriguing features besides his pure white wings which he couldn’t wait to tarnish filled them with colours of the many children they would have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the 'mewling mortal quim' from well Loki and basically marvel, so disclaimer, only borrowing. I start school again tomorrow so I probably won't update only on Thursdays-Sundays. Have to maintain a 4.0 GPA after all.
> 
> The ability to change his eye colour comes from Tom's blood adoption not from the Fae itself. His wings didn't flash purple (the colour of his mate's eyes and magical core as previously mentioned in the Fae book) because his creature didn't notice his mate, the creature would have to notice. 
> 
> I went through this whole story and corrected the quotation marks and ALL, at least I hope mostly all (I'm not perfect!) grammar mistakes, they annoyed me to death. I'm sorry you had to read them.


	7. VII: Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised I got to write this, anyway I hope you enjoy, sorry if you don't.

* * *

   
Breaking Free by: Arcangelo  
**Words: 2382**  
“This is talking aloud”  
‘This is thoughts’  
**§This is Parseltongue§  
** _“This is another language (English Translation)”_  
**_“Mind Link”_**

* * *

Harry went through all of his plans for the next school year whilst thinking about how he was going to contact Neville, he needed to be aware of what was happening in the war. He knew Neville wasn’t weak person magically or personality wise ― unlike how he portrays himself during school ― his mask is very similar to those of Slytherin’s. He knew Neville has always wondered why he was treated the way he did all the years by his grandmother and his uncle when they weren’t even his biological family. He had spent all of his life hating his sire ― that being Bellatrix ― thinking he had lost all of his chance at having parents because of her.

Harry couldn’t imagine what Bellatrix was feeling everyday being away from her mate and child. He doesn’t even know his mate yet and he felt a certain attachment to him, he knowing it was a ‘him’ instinctively, he wouldn’t and didn’t care what his mate’s gender was as long as he had a mate to love and make children with. Just thinking about his body being full with children providing them nourishment in and out of the womb fills him with a warmth he had never felt or experienced before.

He really needed to find his mate because he was going crazy, they faster they started the courtship, the quicker they would be bonded and he would become pregnant and have the family he always wanted. His creature is demanding that he fulfill his duty as a submissive to mate with a powerful magical creature who would give him healthy and powerful children, many of them and soon. However his creature will not accept any of this even him being his true mate without a proper courtship ― he wouldn’t be giving up his purity for anybody not even his destined mate unless he proves himself worthy of him.

He may be a submissive but he _WASN’T_ submissive nor was he meek in nature, he never will be. He had most of the power in this relationship and is most likely the more powerful magical breed of creature between the two of them. Is it not arrogance that is fueling him to say this, it’s proven facts that submissive creature’s are the more powerful than the dominant creatures. A submissive has a much bigger job ― such as taking care of children and birthing them to full term without the fear of miscarrying ― even being a submissive creature a male body wasn’t made to birth a child it was a product of magical evolution which muggles didn’t accomplish until 1,000 years ago while magical breeds of creatures over accomplished such a feat 10,000 years ago whilst Mages ― magic wielding humans ― only 5,000 years ago.

He made his way downstairs of his father’s manner although there were some Death Eaters still there he didn’t wear his mask but he covered most of his face with his hair ― thankfully he has a plethora of it ― his identity was a well-kept secret. Although you wouldn’t tell by looking at him he didn’t really look like Lily Potter but her physical attributes were rare in the Wizarding World like bright red hair ― minus the Weasley’s ― if you looked hard enough and actually knew Lily Potter later in her very short life you would be able to tell he was her son, he definitely wasn’t a Weasley, he thought with disgust.

No offense to the _good_ Weasley’s like the twins, Bill and Charlie.

They’re the only people who can redeem the Weasley family that has been tarnished for many years. The Weasley family are a disgrace to the pureblood name, what they did to the Malfoy family many years ago is disgusting. A Weasley dare rape a pureblood Malfoy taking away the purity of which all purebloods cherish is a crime against magick. Rape is one of the most terrible things you could do to a magical being, mage or otherwise. The magicks becomes chaotic and hard to handle which causes them to die young and/or go insane from the magic betraying its wielder, magic has a conscious and it breaks the mind of any kind of magicks that deals with such a traumatic experience, it’s the reason the Weasley’s are so poor ― it was redemption if that was possible for killing a Malfoy ― another pureblood magical creature family ― she died before she could even find her true mate which causes the mate to go insane from the loss even if they weren’t aware of being the soulmate of a creature or why they were feeling unnatural amount of loneliness and sadness which causes them to eventually kill themselves.

A soulmate or true mate when referring to creature mating bonds are one soul inhabiting two bodies so when one leaves the mortal realm without the other it causes an irreplaceable amount of harm to the person hosting the other soul. That is the reason horcruxes are such a forbidden practice ― no one in their right mind would dare split their soul when it wasn’t loads of it in the first place being one soul in two bodies.

He was shaken from his reverie by Nagini who was worried that he was off his guard and not paying attention to his surroundings when he always is. **§** **Hatchling!§**

**§Yes, Nagini?§**

**§What are you doing?! Someone could’ve killed you when you weren’t paying attention.§**

**§Calm down, my Lady. I had my shields up and my wings are there for protection.§**

Nagini sniffed disdainfully looking remnant of an irate mother. **§** **Well, I shall tell my other Hatchling about this, I was worried!§**

 **§My apologies my Lady§** The young Fae said leaning down and stroking Nagini’s scales trying to calm to mothering hen of a snake down.

She slithered off going to find her older Hatchling about his own Hatchling’s dangerous position he put himself in, her other Hatchling would go insane if something happened to his baby Hatchling. No matter how old Tom had gotten over the years he will always be her Hatchling.

* * *

The next week passed with a flurry of Death Eater meetings, planning for the war and what they were going to do to improve the Wizarding World after the war when Hermione came into her highly anticipated inheritance. The twins and Harry were all anxious to find out if she would become a creature much like they were or not, they had never tested her bloodline wanting for the surprise to be of epic proportion. Hermione wasn’t aware that she would go through a creature inheritance because she is a muggleborn, while not heavily talked about, muggleborns go through more than just magical inheritances which is a common misconception because of lack of knowledge concerning the origins of muggleborns.

Harry did feel bad if she did go through a creature inheritance because the pain is indescribable, you’re essentially re-writing your genetics and changing every imperfection about your body and making it better. It had to be the most painful thing he had ever had to deal with Vernon all of his life and being crucioed by one of the most powerful wizards to ever live, included.

“Do you think we should tell her?” Harry said to Fred thinking this was a bad idea.

There was an instant protests out of “No!” and “Of course not!” coming from the twins, he decided to just stop worrying about it and deal with it later, it was only minutes from her inheritance.

Harry gnawed at his lips with worry, he never liked seeing his friends who he thought of as his siblings in pain.

He heard the beginning of her screams from the other room and nodded, it was a creature inheritance. Harry wanted to go in the room and comfort her but he knew he couldn’t, the magic being released during the backlash of inheritances are dangerous to anyone who isn’t the person who is receiving the inheritance. Magic will perceive you as a threat and act accordingly, only natural instinct which he couldn’t find any fault in.

She stopped screaming so he yelled loud enough for her to hear. “You okay ‘Mione?”

“Yes,” She panted, exhaustion coating her words. “Why did I go through a creature inheritance?”

Harry walked into the room when her magic started to calm down. “Sleep _adelphé._ ”

“But―” She protested needing to know answers, she had never heard of a muggleborn going through a creature inheritance, there must be something she didn’t know about that people had never thought about telling her.

Harry shushed her and smoothed out her sweaty hair kissing her forehead tenderly. “ _Sleep_.” She nodded off as soon as he put emphasis on his voice, it had calming factors that could put you to sleep in seconds and terrifying qualities which could haunt your every waking hour for the rest of your life. Which is what made him such a good leader and public speaker for their cause.

* * *

The morning had passed since Hermione’s creature inheritance when they were finally able to find out what creature she turned out to be. It turns out that Hermione was a dominant high elf, which were pretty rare to find in this realm unlike Avalon which is where they reside for hundreds of years. The High Elves are a species related to the Fae in several ways but have very different qualities. The High Elves are noble and graceful creatures who are significantly peaceful unless threatened is when they become a harm to anyone that are their enemies. They are similar to Fae in the fact they have destined mates and separated between Dominants and Submissive, High Elves have similar physical attributes minus the wings that are identical to the Fae because of the close relation between the two.

Hermione was relatively shocked that she became any creature at all, let alone one that was as mythical as high elves. Most people thought they were extinct or just the talk of myth because no one has any sustainable proof that they exist except House Elves who are banished High Elves that were sentenced to a life of servitude because of their acts of betrayal. She had never known muggleborns are actually the children of squibs who’s recessive magical gene became dominant thus making a new breed of wizards and witches, it was a cycle that reserved magic for years since the appearance of squibs.

The three out of four magical creatures deciding that Hermione needed a makeover, although she lost the bushy hair they felt her current attire didn’t suit her at all, she needed something more sophisticated and befitting of her noble race. Harry went down to ask his father was he allowed to go to the magical districts in France where they wouldn’t be known and he agreed with the notion that he would bring Nagini ― shrinked of course ― for protection if something goes wrong which is unlikely having one Fae, two Daemons and one High Elf but that obeyed his wishes ― he was the Dark Lord after all.

Harry made sure that his hair was properly covering his face in a makeshift mask without standing out too much, it would bring him too much attention then he already did with his bright red hair, his father did have Death Eaters in France who would recognize him in a heartbeat, he didn’t want to deal with that right now. Although he appreciated the respect they would show him, he didn’t want to be outed to the masses yet.

They landed their portkey just outside of the alley who was coincidentally named ‘magic alley’ or  _allée magique_ not in the least original, he expected more from the French who were so arrogant about their country and magical standards. From what he could tell they did have a superior and more with the times main magical alley just looked at it for a few seconds. Mages in British Isles were stuck in the Victorian Era.

Harry began shopping after every single possible place he could find dragging his pseudo-siblings and Nagini along the way, he knew they needed new wardrobes especially the twins. Hermione also needed a haircut, he had the perfect style in his head that would fit her face. He couldn't believe he was thinking such a way when just a year ago he would of been repulsed at the thought of shopping which he knew had a lot to do with not knowing anything better. All the fashion he ‘knew’ was over-sized threadbare hand-me-downs all of his life.

Never again will he be subjected to such shameful attire, he would embarrass pureblood creatures everywhere.

* * *

Harry, Hermione and the twins were ready to go home after a grueling day of shopping and haircuts, while the day was successful they had never experienced something like this before and didn’t know how purebloods deal with the constant changing of their wardrobes and keeping up with pureblood societies standards just to fit in.

Harry not paying attention to where he was going accidental bumped in a man, Harry always polite because it was drilled into him by Vernon, was going to immediately apologize when his breath caught in his throat.

Standing in front of him was the most handsome man he had ever seen in his life. The man looked down at him with deep purple eyes, a colour Harry had never seen before on anyone creature or human alike and shivered at the intensity and dominance that poured off of him. He looked familiar but Harry couldn't place where he had seen him before.

“I’m sorry beautiful.”

Harry’s face reddened at the compliment, his wings briefing flashing a purple colour that was identical to the man’s eyes and aura. He was briefing confused furrowing his eyebrows in confusion before his eyes widening in realisation remembering the book about the Fae race.

_“When The Fae are around their mates for the first time since their creature inheritance at sixteen years old they develop a temporary flashing of the colour of one’s mate magical core.”_

“Mate.” He whispers hopefully.

The man nodded with a knowing look in his eyes, which the young Fae was confused about, how could he know who he was his mate, they had just met about twenty seconds ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written a lot faster than it usually takes me to write things so I don't know if it's that good or not, I liked it anyway.
> 
> Kind of a chill chapter, not really much is happening FOR NOW. Peep my use of dramatic irony at the end? All the information I added into here will play a part in future plot just if your wondering what the point of all the explaining of the magical society was.
> 
> Comments are welcome―Thanks for reading―I have only 1,000 words in the next chapter, I don't have all the time to write it so expect it Thursday (1/7) or Friday (1/8)


	8. VIII: Identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hints I made so far that have been obvious 'Mother', 'Purple Eyes', 'NOT! Draco, sadly to people who wanted Draco. I read too much Drarry so no.', 'Death Eater', 'Submissive Light Fae are known to mate with Vampires, Daemons, Demigods, High elves or Wizards and Witches with dark or grey cores.' 
> 
> Malfoy's have Veela blood, although they have grey cores, Veela's are light creatures. I spent hours learning how to do work skin, finally got it. So happy!
> 
> You can hide it if you don't like it 'Hide Creators Style', I just like the way it looks now customized.
> 
> Spoilers from PJATO (not much really). Disclaimer, goes to Rick Riordan the genius! Percy Jackson Fusion (Hence the tag).

* * *

    
Breaking Free by: Arcangelo  
**Words: 1435**  
“This is talking aloud”  
‘This is thoughts’  
**§This is Parseltongue§**  
_“This is another language (English Translation)”_

* * *

Blaise was _annoyed._

He wasn’t the I’m annoyed but I’ll get over it, it was the I am the Dark Lord’s son and I will kill you annoyed that he saw his mate display just a week ago. He had just got back from the Underworld visiting his father Hades, when his wretched wife Persephone and her equally dreadful mother had to show up and rain on his parade as muggles say.

He hated that flowery bitch, Persephone and her mother Demeter. If she wasn’t a goddess and his father’s wife he would've killed her a long time ago.

Persephone had cursed her mother if she would ever fall in love ― the man in question would die, which is where the myth that she was a ‘black widow’ came from. Hades after thousands of years with Persephone finally get over that idiotic slag and fell in love with his mother who is a Daemon and one of Hades minions. Which is where he came from, ½ Daemon ½ God. They were conspired against by the evil witches **―** no pun intended **―** which drove them to the Wizarding World where they could be free of the psychotic goddess.

His mother had found out she was pregnant with his father’s child but couldn’t tell him, Hades can feel when all his children are born and to whom had contacted her. It was a loophole in Zeus’ stupid rule since he wasn’t mortal in any sense of the word his father could visit him without any violation. He did feel for the other children though, when will Zeus learn **―** like with the boy Luke Castellan who had sided with Kronos because he felt his father didn’t care much for him or his other sibling’s when it was all Zeus’ fault.

Or his half-brother Nico, who is hopelessly in love with Percy Jackson, which he didn’t get at all. He was obviously as straight as a pole.

Zeus was the biggest hypocrite of them all. He, having demigod children also, just look at Thalia, I mean sure she was a tree for a while but he still broke his _OWN_ rule.

The Greek God’s and Goddesses were so Merlin be damned inbred that they have lost their minds, mind you it’s not all of them just a select few. The twelve Olympians mainly. His step-mother is his father’s niece, how messed up is that? He knew logically that divine powers prevent the results of inbreeding such as birth defects and insanity that the Blacks seem to possess, maybe they were just too drunk with power. The number of worshipers has reached an all time high with all the Demigod children that keep showing up and going to Camp Half-Blood, some gods have faded into obscurity because of the lack of worshipers after being pushed aside by Christianity by muggles.

The Gods and Goddesses cannot survive if they do not have worshipers, they begin to lose their divine powers. It’s really similar to Dark Lord’s if they began to stop having followers they will be easily killed by another sect or an up and coming Dark Lord, for example, Dumbledore vs Grindelwald.

It was a repetitive cycle that has existed for many of millennia.

Blaise felt a certain pull to go shopping, which he would never protest too having to always compete with Pureblood Mages in this ridiculously materialistic society, it’s funny that they aren’t that different from muggles in that regard when they think themselves so superior. He didn’t want to go to Diagon Alley and their extreme prejudices towards Slytherin’s **―** which is ridiculous ― it’s someone's house they were chosen to be in at _ELEVEN!_ It made him so angry about the magical society **―** they had ruined Hecate’s meaning of creating a magical society in the first place.

He arrived at _allée magique_ he saw a flash of red but he could of been hallucinating from his continuous thought’s about his gorgeous mate **―** he had never even seen his face but he knew it was stunning. It was obvious Xiuhcoatl wasn’t his real name, he had researched the name learning that it was a name about a mythical serpent from the Aztec religion. It fit’s, for some reason being that he was of the biggest serpent-related family that ever existed, once of the first mages to be able to speak to animals mainly serpents. It was a gift from Medusa who didn’t want anyone else to suffer this curse without have some redemption **―** being able to speak to the snakes when snakes are attached to your hair **―** forever may seem like a curse when you cannot understand them.

He pitied Medusa, being cursed because of his uncle Poseidon and being beheaded cowardly in her sleep by the Demigod and son of Zeus, Perseus. Then being killed permanently by ANOTHER Demigod named Perseus who is known as ‘Percy Jackson’. The son of the man that seduced her resulting in her being cursed by his other mental cousin Athena.

Fortunately or unfortunately however you look at it wasn’t paying attention and ran smack dab into a very tiny person, or at least considering how tall he was tiny. He began apologizing out of politeness before he saw who it is.

His mate, he can finally see his mate’s face or at least partially, it was covered by his beautiful red locks that he itched to run his hands through.

“I’m sorry beautiful.” Blaise says with a smirk on his face when he saw his mate’s pale skin reddening. He was waiting for his mate to notice the flashing in his wings which he seem to when his eyes widening and he said “Mate.” with a devastatingly hopeful voice. He must be so lonely, his submissive instincts are running rampant in his mind Blaise thought sadly.

He saw the Granger girl narrowing her eyes looking at them knowing she was trying to figure out who he was. He wondered how she was friends with his mate seeing as his father was all about blood purity or at least he was when he went insane for a while.

“Zabini,” She said knowingly. “Granger.” He said in a tone identical to hers.  
  
Harry felt a flash of red-hot anger and jealousy. He knew it was irrational seeing as Hermione and Blaise were both dominants, they couldn’t be in a relationship together but he couldn’t help it. Harry recognized the name ‘Zabini’, his mate was a Hogwarts student and apart of the ‘Silver Trio’, of course Hermione would know who he was. She practically knew everyone at Hogwarts by name even if she wasn’t friends with them. He was angry that he couldn’t figure out who he mate was before her. Harry was under compulsions spells but he still felt ashamed as a submissive that he couldn’t even recognize his own mate at first glance like Hermione could.

He couldn’t believe his mate was _the_ Blaise Zabini. All the girls and even some guys gossip about him in Hogwarts, they could never hold his attention nor would he date nor have sex with any of them. Harry had of course noticed him before but could never act on it because of the mind manipulation caused by Dumbledick making him think he was only straight instead of his true sexuality.

Blaise looked like a gorgeous dark-skinned angel, or rather should he say Daemon judging by his dark purple eye colour and his pitch-black horns pointing out of his forehead and long onyx tail with a pointed sharp deadly end. He looked like stereotypical ‘Devil’ that muggles rave about when talking about their weird religion minus the red-skin.

**§Hatchling!§**

**§What Nagini! I just met my nest-mate who can give me Hatchlings!§** Harry said speaking in terms he knew Nagini would understand. **  
**

**§Tom-Hatchling will be worried!§**

**§He didn't!§** Harry asked shocked realising what his father had done. Tom had attached an automatic portkey if he wasn’t back at a certain time out of worry. **  
**

Everyone was startled when Harry started talking to the snake that they didn’t notice was there, even without understanding the words he sounded indignant.

Harry’s eyes turned red in anger knowing he was going to be ripped away from his mate without seconds, “We have to go,” There was sudden protest from Blaise. “What?!” He said shocked thinking his mate had rejected him.

“I’m sorr **―** ”

“What’s your name?” Blaise asked hurriedly seeing his mate was fading before his eyes.

“Harrington!” Harry yelled before they quartet disappeared from the alley.

‘Harrington,’ Blaise thought, it suited his mate far more than Xiuhcoatl, his Dark Prince name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be longer but I haven't posted for a few days so I thought why not post this―The actor who played Blaise (Louis Cordice) is just so adorable I couldn't not have him be paired with Harry.
> 
> [Cover](http://i284.photobucket.com/albums/ll7/CepheusBlack/Breaking%20Free._zps3ffphk5u.png)-[Art](http://i284.photobucket.com/albums/ll7/CepheusBlack/Breaking%20Free_zps5vrkuxac.png) I made because I was bored, two pictures.
> 
> I just started writing fan-fiction not even a month ago (this specific fanfiction 12 days ago) and I already have so much Kudos, Subscriptions and Bookmarks. 
> 
> This fic has over 100 kudos? That's insane for me because I never had faith in my writing, even with my essays I would be afraid to turn them in because I thought they were terrible (Even though I never received a bad grade on my papers.) so I just wanted to thank you ALL for reading my story it means a lot to me


	9. IX: Hell Hath No Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is discovered why you shouldn't tear a submissive from their mate upon meeting them. The phrase 'hell hath no fury.' doesn't exist for no reason.

* * *

  
Breaking Free by: Arcangelo  
**Words: 1164**  
“This is talking aloud”  
‘This is thoughts’  
**§This is Parseltongue§**  
_“This is another language (English Translation)”_

* * *

Harry was inwardly seething as he felt himself being pulled forcefully from his mate by his father. Although his face showed no sign of any emotion, the trio was looking at their brother in everything but blood with worry.

When a submissive meet their mate for the first time since their inheritance they would have to initiate some kind of physical contact that say they approve of the bond and the dominant mate wasn’t being rejected. Until contact is initiated again the submissive will have random bouts of anger, vindictiveness and uncontrollable magic that is usually associated with young magic wielders during childhood. Most of these moments will be deadly to anyone who isn’t family ― or considered family ― to the submissive.

Only seconds had they arrived back at the manor when Harry was screaming and growling in unadulterated rage.

“FATHER!” called ― or rather screamed ― the voice of the young Fae.

Tom walked out calmly like he had no problems in the world wondering what was wrong with his son. He had of course used a Portkey on him, but he had done it before, it’s not like it’s something new. He paused, worried seeing the bright red eyes and the scared and worried looks that his son’s friends are shooting him was troubling. He shouldn’t be angry, just from having a personalized Portkey that most pureblood fathers had on their children.

“Yes?”

“HOW DARE YOU!”

“Harrington, you better not speak to me in such a tone, It’s unbecoming of someone of your status. Screaming at your father like some blood-traitor Weasley.” Tom spoke coldly.

Tears welled in Harry’s eyes threatening to spill, which made Tom’s eyes soften. “What is wrong?” Tom figured it was a side-effect on his submissive hormones adjusting to his body when it was really tears of anger.

“Mate.” He said in an icy tone.

“I just met my mate,” Harry replied with anger coating his words, his voice was rising with every word. “I was forcefully taken from him by your bloody portkey FATHER!”

Tom paled drastically, which was a feat for a Light Fae/Vampire hybrid, to take a submissive from one’s mate when they had just met this was suicide. The only reason why he was alive was because he was his father.

“Hell hath no fury, Heaven hath no rage, like a submissive scorned.” Hermione whispered quoting William Congreve, the wizard playwright and poet who changed the quote to fit in with Muggles to Fred and George watching the scene with growing interest. Tom nodded in agreement hearing Hermione’s whispered tones.

Tom had held his hands in the air placatingly trying to show his son’s creature that he was no threat to their bond.

“What is his name?”

“Blaise,” Harry answered suspiciously, he knew his father was very protective of him, but he also knew he wouldn’t do anything to objectify their bond being half Fae himself.

“Blaise Zabini? He is one of my followers, I can call him for you.” Tom said, trying to not upset his son any further, he really didn’t want to be at the end of his anger seeing what he did to Peter Crabbe during his coronation. He may be the most powerful Dark Lord in many centuries, but he knew his son was more powerful than him.

Harry burst into a maniacal laughter, chilling everybody in the room to the bone as it resonated off the ancient walls. The room temperature suddenly became ice cold, Harry’s magic responding to his anger and sadness.

He smiled viciously, not a hint of any kindness that were usually there was in his eyes. “I have a better idea.”

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office concerned. During this time Potter usually sends him multiple letters asking if he could spend the rest of the time in Grimmauld Place, which he declined every time. He couldn’t afford for the brat to find out about all of his plans for him if he was allowed in the wizarding world.

That would destroy everything he worked for the past fifty years since he destroyed his ex-lover Gellert. No one actually knew that he was the true mastermind behind the terror that ‘Dark Lord Grindelwald’ caused, Gellert was just his puppet and his ticket to winning over the mindless sheep that call themselves wizards.

It disgusted him that he had to play this wholesome light wizard who was all about muggleborns and halfbloods. He rather watch them all be ruled by him, which was his agenda rather than Tom’s. The wizarding world would go into a riot if they were found out about all of his deeds, thankfully he had all of his faithful and blind sheep eating out of the palm of his hands.

He hated that Tom had seen right through him, even when he was just a young boy, hardly even eleven years old when he arrived at the orphanage to give the dreaded halfblood boy his letter. To make it worse, he was the heir of Slytherin, all of them snakes needed to burn. They were just evil people, every single one of them. They never fell for his ‘act’ which angered him. All pureblood children who were raised by Slytherin families had no chance of being manipulated because of being taught the Olde Ways and mind magicks.

Slowly but surely Albus Dumbledore was getting rid of those traditions that were keeping magic alive, slowly killing Mother Hecate. The old wizard was so sure of himself that he didn’t even know what was coming next would change all of his plans.

Albus had flooed to Grimmauld Place having already pre-arranged a meeting for the Order of the Phoenix to meet again, trepidation was filling his heart with every step he took into the meeting room. Something tells him that something bad was going to happen.

Nothing looked out of order, all of his compulsions were still on the order members who were forced to join the order like Mad-Eye, Nymphadora, Charlie and Bill. He sat down beginning to start his meeting with a crack of lightning shocked them all, suddenly evil maniacal laughter was echoing the room, but no one could see where the sound is coming from. Black smoke was rising from the depths of the floor, leaving everyone in the room blind to who had appeared in the house that was under Fidelius.

Not even Voldemort could ever get past the amount of wards that the Black’s had put of the ancient home.

A deep and inhuman voice filled the room as the mysterious person began to speak.

“Albus Dumbledore,” Harry said, smiling wickedly knowing he was scaring them all with his flair for dramatics. “Vengeance will be mine.”

Harry doused cleansing potions all over the room knowing it would cancel all of the compulsions and spells that he put the order members under for all of these years and disappeared with a silent pop leaving the room deadly silent, everyone in shock of what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted in a very long time, almost 4 weeks. I'm sorry! I was extremely busy with school and finals. I feel terribly guilty even though it was out of my hands.
> 
> I'm a bit rusty writing so I hope this is okay. I'm very tired but I thought I should write this, even if it's not that long since it was written in an hour.
> 
> I bet you're wondering what about Petunia? Severus? Neville? That will come soon.


	10. X: Sans Titre

* * *

_Breaking Free by: Arcangelo_  
**Words: 2204  
** “This is talking aloud”  
‘This is thoughts’ **  
** **§This is Parseltongue§**  
_“This is another language (English Translation)”_

* * *

The proverbial shit has hit the fan. It was a shame that Harry couldn’t see it ― hopefully his pink haired friend would let him see the memory in a pensive, after all, he was friends with Nymphie years before he even met Hermione, Luna and Neville.

He had met Nymphadora when he was a mere toddler when he tried to run away, his magic was fighting the compulsions without much avail when he was younger, he felt a small amount of clarity. He had met her when she was twelve years old and tripped over him not seeing him being so small and malnourished ― knowing now it was also because he was a submissive creature ― being at the Dursley’s for only four years.

They began a friendship in secret, she would feed him when she could without it arousing the suspicion of Lady Andromeda and Ted. When she found out he was also a wizard, she was elated. However, Harry had lost her to the compulsions until two years ago when he found the cleansing potion which she had taken every couple of months to remove Dumbledore’s vile magicks from her.

He arrived back at his father’s manor house, stumbling slightly being caught in his thoughts, which was dangerous when using magical travel but he worried not, right now away. He wasn’t in his right mind. Harry knew he was a bloody nutter, but to quote Aristotle, ‘No great mind has ever existed without a touch of madness.’ which comforted him greatly. Harry didn’t mind being a tad bit insane, he just didn’t want to lose himself to the madness, he would be no better than Dumbledore or even Bellatrix ― even though it wasn’t her fault. However, Dumbledore was mad with power, it needed to be put an end to.

He felt a change in Gaia and Mother Hecate’s magic, it saddened him immensely feeling magic slowly becoming less powerful because of mere mortal mages have disrespected their mothers gift that she bestowed upon them.

Wormtail came scurrying in whimpering pitifully seeing his Prince’s eyes that were bright, eerie silver. They were unnatural and could be very disturbing to look at directly, no lower Death Eater had the gall to look at their Prince directly in his eyes.

“My Prince, your aunt has awaken.” Wormtail spoke stammering referring to Petunia who had many periods of awareness, but more unconscious than not. She had, after all, been under compulsions for over a decade. Being healed by a divine being ― and creator of Magic ― could be overwhelming to one’s system which was understandable to Harry but he needed answers, no time like the present.

He hated the he was ignorant to her situation, anger at himself for never noticing something off about his cousin and his aunt. He almost felt like he had failed them, in a way. Maybe it was guilt talking, seeing as she was in a worse situation than even him, or it was his submissive instincts responding to his kin as a fellow submissive and as a family.

He waved a hand dismissively to Wormtail, turning on his heel and swishing his cloak in a Snape-like fashion going to find his aunt. Harry had found her sitting on her bed looking miserable, as one can be still not being in the presence of one’s mate. He felt a pang in his heart seeing his pained and longing eyes staring off into space.

Although, he did meet his mate ― he had only been away from him for a day, unlike his aunt who was away from her mate for fourteen long years. Thank Merlin, Morgana and Mother Hecate that they were immortal. Well, in the living long lives sense anyway, not unkillable though. Everything had to have a balance or Lord Thanatos or Lord Hades would be extremely angry. There is a cycle of life and death that had to be maintained or disastrous consequences would happen.

“Petunia,” Harry said, trying to get her to snap out of her own personal hell she seemed to be in. “Get up now!” said the young Fae becoming angry that he was being ignored, by his aunt no less.

He breathed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes, trying to calm his raging emotions. He really needed to find his mate or he would lose his mind, well, even more than he already had. Harry had seen her jump up frightened, but he showed her no sense of compassion, he knew she was hurting but her emotions really didn’t matter right now. These kind of displays of weakness, no one could afford with Dumbledore the mad fucker still in power.

“Stop wallowing in self pity, I can’t believe someone of your caliber is showing such weakness.” Harry said disgusted with his aunt. She was taught pureblood ideals, he didn’t like how she was acting at all.

Petunia nodded, looking ashamed at herself. She knew her nephew was right, she was Evans ― a family of a pure light Fae and a Snape, a strong and powerful mage family. Harry looked at her in approval knowing she was seeing sense.

“Well,”

“Well, what?”

“Get dressed, and come on!” Harry snapped, annoyed, he was really getting sick of his emotional roller coaster that his submissive instincts are creating, not only being away from his mate but his body is still adjusting to his creature inheritance. It was like he was pregnant already with raging uncontrollable hormones.

He walked out of the room, giving his aunt privacy while scaring some lower Death Eaters with his eyes, making them glow intentionally, some had paled and scurried away in fright. He chuckled humourlessly, he thought his eyes were quite beautiful. He didn’t know why so many people were scared of them.

Harry saw Nagini slithering around and cooed at the snake like it was a newborn baby rather than an over twelve foot poisonous viper. Nagini licked her hatchlings face before slithering off chasing a certain rat, the only one she wasn’t allowed to kill which displeased her but she would not disobey her Tom-Hatchling. He snickered seeing Wormtail trying to outrun Nagini which would impossible for such a small rat.

* * *

While Harry waited on his aunt, far deep in the depths of Hades dominion, a young Daemon named Blaise was ranting and raging to his amused father and less-than impressed step-mother, which he loathed to call Persephone, the dumb slag. With her cereal obsessed mother and Persephone herself being obsessed with flowers.

Hades was holding in his laughter at his son who was already whipped, hardly even speaking two sentences to his mate. “Why don’t you just ask your cousin Hermes to send this ‘Harrington’ a letter?” The Lord of the Underworld asked with a raised eyebrow.

Blaise paused, almost banging his head on the walls of his father’s dominion at never even thinking about his cousin Hermes, who was the guide to the underworld, and pretty much everything else. He was practically an immortal tour guide and postman, in a way.

“Thank you dad.”

Hades just ignored him and slumped back on his throne. The only time he had any semblance of life in here was when his eldest son was here in the Underworld. He was stuck with Persephone when he really just wanted to be with his love Kali. Too bad she was banned from being in contact with any Gods or Goddesses which is another thing he hated about Persephone and Demeter.

Blaise looked at his father sadly and Persephone with pure unadulterated hatred, if it was possible for someone to drop dead with just one look, Persephone would be six feet under. His mother had the same look in her eyes when she thought he wasn’t looking at her.

He sneered at Persephone and stormed off going to his room about to write his mate and his cousin Hermes a letter, he is after all the messenger God. Hermes would most likely send for his mate’s bird. Blaise sat on his bed that was made of the bones and skulls of the people who he had killed when he was a toddler, his father was quite proud, so was Thanatos. He was after all the daemon personification of Death, it’s like giving one of  the most powerful and the oldest being to ever exist a birthday present.

He knew he would have to court Harrington, he was after all, very traditional and having a father like the Dark Lord, he expected nothing less. However, Blaise was puzzled on what to send as a courting gift, to signify the beginning of a courtship. He would never give his precious mate flowers. He’d rather live with Persephone the rest of his life, then do something as revolting as using flowers as a gift. The bitch is the Goddess of flowers. That would be disrespecting his mate and his own mother, even if his mate isn’t aware of the history between his father, mother and Persephone.

Courtship rituals ― especially with creatures ― has to be handled properly or your intended would be offended and/or reject you, even if it is destined. Creatures, in particular the light Fae are bold and prideful, they wouldn’t accept anything but the best gifts. However, they are not materialistic ― they want courting gift’s that are meaningful to them, something that the courtee would treasure, even if the courtship is a failure.

Which was difficult for Blaise since he knows next to nothing about his mate, having only seen him once in action at his coronation and at allée magique. Blaise had never even seen Harrington’s face for Merlin’s sake.

For purebloods from mages to creatures expect courtship, it’s tradition that has been going on for many centuries. Courtship is of course meant for marriage in the end, but not all end in marital bliss.

When the courtship process starts or when the courtee accepts the courtship, Mother Hecate sets magical protections for the courtee to keep them pure. The only way that Mother Hecate would set these protections are if you do the ritual that includes an offering to Mother Hecate asking for her blessing. There are spells that are set during the beginning of courtship that will tell the courter if their intended is pure.

During the ritual with Mother Hecate, the courtee will glow a bright white, a representation of purity if they have never had any sexual activity, including sex that is non-penetrative, but doesn’t include masturbation. However, if they have non-penetrative sex they will glow white with black spots. If the courtee has had both non-penetrative and penetrative sex, they will glow black. If the courtee has a black glow around them, it’s considered a dishonour to the courter and the family of the courtee since purebloods are taught purity until marriage.

After the confirmation of the status of the courtee, Mother Hecate will set a magical chastity belt, which would shock the courter ― something akin to the cruciatus curse ― if they ever had any intention of sexual activity that involves ruining the purity of the courtee, or preventing rape during the courtship by any outside parties.

Contrary to many muggle courtships, the couple are allowed to touch, kiss, hug, show any kind of affection that doesn’t involve sexual activities during the courtship. When it comes to the courtship that involve creatures usually don’t last very long but are successful in learning about one’s mate. The courtship between creatures are usually one month, sometimes even two weeks in duration because of the inner creatures demanding for mateship and children. Creatures rely more on primal instinct that homo sapiens such as Muggles and images do not use anymore because of evolution.

Blaise was startled from his reverie, thinking about all of the rules of courtship when he saw an obsidian black owl with demonic red eyes staring at him with piercing eyes that made him shiver. The owl stuck out its sharp talons for him to get the letter.

Hey cousin, I got your letter.

This is Harrington J.P.B. owl named Asmodeus, she will deliver any letters to her master that you would send. Be forewarned, she is very much like her owner and will claw your eyes open, or forever scar you.

Hermes,

The Coolest God to Ever Exist

Blaise raised his eyes in surprise reading the short letter. Of course, his mate would name a female owl after the King of Daemons and his great times ten grandfather. He wasn’t surprised at all, his mate does defy gender roles so why shouldn’t his owl also. He looked up at the owl ― Asmodeus ― and asked, “Will you take this to your master for me?”

Asmodeus looked at the Daemon with disdain, she was angry that she was taken from her master to some random boy in the Underworld. It was a long travel from different planes, even if she was a magical bird. She nodded her head at the boy in an approving manner.

The young Daemon watched the bird fly away with trepidation in his heart.

‘Let’s hope Harrington accepts my courtship and present.’

Blaise didn’t know what he would do if his mate rejected him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the only time I'm saying this but Harry is NOT a good person, neither is Voldemort, Blaise (He is literally a DEMON!), pretty much anyone on the Dark Side. If that much wasn't obvious already, he kills, tortures and maims without remorse. He is sadistic but he can love and have positive emotions but only towards his family, friends and his mate+ their future children. 
> 
> Death Eaters aren't good people either, they have good plans for the Wizarding World unlike most of the light side but they are in no way good. Nor will they ever be, however they aren't insane minus Bellatrix of course. In a way he could be considered 'evil' in textbook definition but he is NOT, he is bad yes but not evil.
> 
> The word is subjective itself anyway. There will be loads of killing in here, I'm sorry but I may be kind of messed up in the head I love killers, the villains in fiction.
> 
> I was going to make this longer, but I thought this would suffice, at least for about a week anyway. It is unfinished but I'm not really in the mood for writing, a lot of things has happened this week. I found out my mum only has one year left to live, I don't know why I'm telling you guys this but it's good to share I guess. I mentioned in the chapter previous that he would have violent mood swings, this will stop once he initiates contact with Blaise once again.
> 
> As you can see, I totally made up all that shit about courtships. I don't really feel like looking it up, I just want to make it up as I go, so sorry if you actually know a lot about courtships.
> 
> This is very long end note, but if you have my creator's style on you can see that I changed it again. It's pretty, I think. Well whatever, that's all. I hope you enjoyed! Kind of an interlude, I guess, If I'm using that word properly. I hope so.
> 
> Anyway, the picture I used on here is edited obviously, I only edited the eyes. I wanted to give you guys a visual on how CREEPY, but at the same time amazing he looks with bright silver-grayish eyes. You can view the bigger version [Here](http://i284.photobucket.com/albums/ll7/CepheusBlack/946F3A0A-F42E-4FCC-941D-F7A323794077_zpswqeu4knn.jpg)


	11. XI: Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang discover who Petunia's mate is while Harry is having a lot of problems that could very well threaten his health.

* * *

_Breaking Free by: Arcangelo_  
**Words: 2093  
** “This is talking aloud”  
‘This is thoughts’ **  
** **§This is Parseltongue§**  
_“This is another language (English Translation)”_

* * *

Being a creature, especially a submissive is both a blessing, but also a curse. These were the thoughts running through the young Fae as his bright silver eyes were glaring at the wall like it offended him. He was always so used to being in control of his emotions, even before he learned Occlumency, it was something he had to be in control in living with Vernon Dursley as an uncle.

Just thinking of the disgusting muggle made Harry feel a fire burning in his soul, he couldn’t believe he let the bag of blubber live. Of course Harry had knocked him unconscious but it wasn’t enough. Not after a decade and a half of pure living hell. Vernon Dursley will pay with blood, his own blood. He would be humiliated, tortured, maimed, castrated, even then Harry wouldn’t give him the mercy of death. He wasn’t worthy of Lord Thanatos’ gift, he wouldn’t die until Harry didn’t want him as his toy anymore.

He will feel exactly what Harry’s younger self felt, being beaten with every inch of his young life. Having scars within every inch of his body, feeling excruciating pain and almost sexually abused. He saw the look in Vernon’s eyes when he made him take off his shirt when he had viciously tore into him with his belt, he still felt the phantom pain of the metal belt clanking against his back.

He was fucking sick excuse for a human being, Harry would have the pleasure of defiling him in the worst way possible, except non consensual sexual situations. He would never do that to another being, taking another’s consent away from them is the biggest curse in Harry’s mind, besides killing children or abusing a child in any way.

He snapped out of his thoughts abruptly when he heard the door open, knowing it was his aunt Petunia.

“Finally,” Harry said, exasperated rubbing his eyes, trying to calm his mood once again. Not even mind magicks are working, he thought they wouldn’t, but it wouldn’t hurt to try. “We have no time to waste, the war was at a standstill, but it’s coming soon, very soon. If we aren’t prepared, we are as good as dead, even the light side if we don’t save our Mothers.”

Petunia nodded in silent agreement, she too felt the change in magick since she was forcefully taken from the wizarding world fifteen years ago. She knew what it was, she cursed Dumbledore and the ignorant light side.

The redheaded duo made their made through the manor without fear of revealing identities since all of the Death Eaters, except Wormtail had left on Harry’s orders. It would be suicide to disobey Harry, even worse than disobeying Lord Voldemort. They had seen his temper, no one tested him since then, rightfully so. It was still etched into their minds what happened during the coronation, how casually a 5’4 teenage boy killed a man double his age and triple his size without hesitation.

It sobered them to the harsh reality, most of them wanted to rebel against Lord Voldemort when he started losing sight of his original goals, it seems his son had healed his cracked mind since his near death experience the Samhain night in 1981 and his resurrection during 1995. They feared their Lord was no better than Dumbledore, they know felt ashamed to ever assume such allegations.

“Another ginger has awoken,” Fred spoke loud enough for them to hear. “Who say’s we are going extinct! Do you see this gene pool right here?” Fred and George cackled in unison thinking about the ridiculous claims about redheads.

“Enough!” Harry shouted, making everyone in the room ear’s ring, especially Tom’s being half-vampire. “There is no time for games. I know it’s in your blood, but right now, it’s time to be serious. This is not a joking matter, neither is war.” He spoke gravely looked at his family with stern which made the twins recoil in shame.

Harry sees the action softened his eyes, but didn’t apologize, he had no need to. His family knew what was going on and didn’t judge him for it. Besides, he had a very valid point that couldn’t be ignored.

“Take a seat,” Harry said softly, having gained some semblance of control over his emotions. “First thing’s first, your mate aunt Petunia. Who is it?”

“Severus Snape,” Petunia said dejectedly remembering the thoughts that were forced upon her about her precious mate. Fred and George see the change in her tone, trying to make her laugh.

“I told you so!” George said smugly holding out his hand, waiting for the ten galleons his brother owed him. Fred glared at George but got out the galleons and handed it to him. They had made a bet about who her mate was, George had said it was Snape but Fred denied it wholeheartedly, seeing it at almost near impossible being who he was.

Harry rolled his eyes at the childish display, but otherwise ignored it, his mind being occupied on the esteemed Potions Master and his professor Severus Snape. He had long figured out that the act his potions professor used on him, he didn’t think Snape figured it out though.

It was obvious, not too many ― the hints that his professor left him over the years. Even during his first year, the subtle and nearly undetectable hints about what he knew now was his compulsions and Dumbledore’s true motives. He had to admire the man’s skill, he was one with the shadows ― very similar to that of the Vampire or a demigod child of Lord Hades. Harry knew it was the former mentioned, even if not an actual vampire ― but having diluted vampire blood which is strong. It shows characteristics even if the person doesn’t become a vampire during their creature inheritance.

He admired the man without almost the same reverence as his father or Mother Hecate, Lord Thanatos and Lord Hades. Severus was the most bravest man he has ever had to pleasure of knowing, one of the most powerful mages he ever felt also. Being a potions master doesn’t hurt either, it took a lot of skill, patience, intelligence and natural talent to become a potions master. It’s something you’re good at, or you’re not.

“What an excellent choice, the Fates chosen well. He is an admirable man, a powerful one too.” Harry praised Petunia which made her blush violently. She isn’t used to praise, even if it wasn’t directly at her, but at her mate who is a part of her since she was cursed by Dumbledore.

“Father, can you call him for me?” Harry asked in regard to never marking Snape, he was one of the best spies that was still alive, it would look suspicious after not summoning any of his followers his weeks since the Ministry fiasco.

“Wormtail!” Tom yelled after nodding to his son’s request. He was still weary of his son, not that he could hurt him, but he had seen the various emotions going through his face just stepping into the room. The hormonal imbalance was taking its toll onto his son and it pained him to know he was the cause.

“Y-yes, my Lord?” replied Wormtail frightened seeing his Prince face for the first time along with the Weasley twins whom he had always assumed were on the light side.

“Your arm,” Tom said monotonously, akin to what happened during the graveyard. Wormtail stuck out his arm screaming when his Lord pointed his wand on his Dark Mark summoning someone.

* * *

Even after almost two decades Severus didn’t know how it could’ve all gone wrong.

He had everything he had ever wanted. A family, friends, children, he had experienced love for the first time in his life and it was cruelly taken from him. Even with the war with Dumbledore and light side nothing could take away that happiness that he was floating on.

‘Maybe,’ Severus thought. ‘The Fates really hated him.’

They were all supposed to be protected, in one of the most secure places that could ever be warded in the whole Wizarding World, yet Albus Dumbledore found his way in. No one, even to this day knows how he even got in, the whole manor was warded with many Goblin magicks, creature magicks and mage magicks.

Samhain, the day will forever be one of Severus’ worst. The day he lost his sister, his brother, his wife, his nephew, his son. The day Bellatrix lost her wife and her child, the day Sirius Black and Bellatrix Black the day they were imprisoned. Left hanging on the thread of sanity that they had left with the help of their inner creatures, but Dementors are terrible creatures that shouldn’t be trifled with. They were Thanatos’ children, one of his greatest creations next to Thestrals.

The chaos one man, a mage just like him, an elderly mage had caused boggled his mind. He shouldn’t have that much power, or have been able to overpower a creature hybrid and many of the most powerful dark mages and creatures on the dark side. It was simply impossible for a mage to have that much magick without a cost to himself or someone else around him, everything involved with magick had a price, a big one that not many were willing to sacrifice.

It doesn’t surprise Severus that Dumbledore had no misgivings about sacrificing something to achieve his own selfish needs. He just felt bad for anyone who was the sacrifice, magick, especially powerful magick required a life sacrifice, or the sacrifice of a virgin’s purity.

Blood after all, was one of the most powerful forms of magic, which is why it’s crazy some purebloods think ‘muggleborns’ steal magic, it was simply impossible.

He was ripped from his inner conflict by the sharp pain in his arm, his dark mark was burning severely. This only happened when his Lord was really angry, or something urgent has come up. Severus grabbed his robes and mask, quickly adjusting them looking presentable for his Lord. It would be a disrespect to look sloppy in front of his Lord, especially since he had returned back to power, his temper was shorter and his appearance was botched from the ritual. Thankfully, Severus being an extremely talented potions master found out what he went wrong with the ritual which caused his appearance to be snakelike and deathly pale.

His Lord didn’t tolerate his appearance, even if it didn’t last for very long. The Fae were one of the few creatures more vain than even Veela’s, added with his vampire blood also.

He went quickly to Dumbledore’s office knowing keeping his Lord waiting will mean torture under crucios, no matter how prized inner circle member he was.

“Yes, my boy,” Dumbledore said, looking at Severus with a genial expression. Severus knew it was a perfectly crafted mask, it made him want to bash the old goat’s skull in. “The Dark Lord is calling me.”

Dumbledore looked giddy for a moment before masking it quickly in feigned concern. “Be careful my boy.”

‘If he calls me ‘my boy’ one more time I will kill him where he sits,’ Severus was thinking but didn’t voice his thoughts aloud, it would very well get him killed. He grit his teeth and bore it knowing he would be soon away from the man.

Severus disappeared into the shadows traveling with the aid of his vampire heritage, knowing this would be faster to get to his Lord’s manor. He hated that Dumbledore underestimated him, he truly thought Severus hadn’t gotten through the compulsions and memory blocks, he is severely mistaken. He was a better legilimens than Dumbledore, the only person more skillful than him was his Lord and that was because he was older.

He rapped on his Lord’s door to the hall waiting for his entrance.

“Enter,” Tom said loudly, knowing it could only be Severus. When he entered the room he had a look of surprise on his face, seeing his wife, nephew and the Weasley twins. It wasn’t a big surprise seeing as they were always devoted to Harry.

“Uncle Severus,” Harry said, getting up to greet him before collapsing unexpectedly, his glamours had fallen so everyone could see his translucent pale skin with his veins contrasting violently with his skin tone and dark red-rimmed eyes.

“HARRY!” Hermione’s panicked voice called out helplessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh Oh, Uh Oh! What has happened?! Louis Garrel will be 'Severus Snape' much more age accurate than Alan Rickman, although I love him dearly. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it, the drama I added wasn't intentional it's just 1am and I felt like adding a cliffhanger.
> 
> Thank you to everyone on the comments from the previous chapter. You guys are amazing. When people leave comments, even if its something simple it makes me so happy because it gives me more of a reason to write ya know? It's makes you more confidant, especially me, I doubt my own writing a lot so to hear from you guys that you like it, love, enjoy it.
> 
> Makes it worth it. Sometimes I'm so blocked that I feel like just giving up and deleting the story and then I see people commenting and it's just like amazing. So anyway to end this rambling, thank you so much to anyone who has ever read this story, commented, left kudos..etc.
> 
> [If you have a question about my stories, what you want me to write, or when I'm going to update, click here.](http://thecircleleader.tumblr.com/ask)


	12. XII: Death's Door

* * *

_Breaking Free by: Arcangelo_  
**Words: 1082  
** “This is talking aloud”  
‘This is thoughts’ **  
** **§This is Parseltongue§**  
_“This is another language (English Translation)”_  
_**“Mind Link”**_

* * *

Everyone gasped in shock as they saw Harry’s glamours fall and he collapsed on the floor, possibly causing a concussion from the hard fall, everyone was frozen before Wormtail began stammering trying to get them to help the prince. Hermione and Severus ran over to Harry checking over his body, grim looks on their faces when they saw he wasn’t breathing and his heart was beating unnaturally slow, they knew they had to work fast or he would be dead within minutes.

“GET A HEALER, HE ISN’T BREATHING!” Hermione snapped seeing them not doing anything except standing there.

Tom mind was working in overdrive as he called his most prized follower and healer through the shared mindlink. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do, he was panicking, having never dealt with this before. His son was pale on the floor and possibly dying and he was precious time being in shock and in fear, something he thought he could never feel in his life. This emotion was new to him, something he thought he would never feel in his life. Even when he was forced out of his body during Samhain he wasn’t afraid, knowing he would be dying for a cause that he worked for all of his life since he entered the wizarding world at age eleven.

**_“Yes, my Lord?”_ **

**_“My son,” Tom said, trying to force his voice from cracking. “He has collapsed in the hall and isn’t breathing.”_ **

**_“I will be right there, my Lord.”_ **

“Wake up, Harry! Please!” Hermione cried, her hands shaking with tears falling down her face, seeing his heart was slowing down, she couldn’t lose him.

“Miss. Granger and Potions Master Snape, step side.” The healer and one of Tom’s followers said sternly, but politely knowing this was his Prince’s family.

“No!” Hermione said defiantly “I will go with him wherever you take him.”

“Unless you want our prince to die, I would move.” The healer said bluntly.

Hermione nodded and kissed Harry’s cold forehead before walking over to Fred and George. They pulled her into a hug, trying to comfort her and themselves. Seeing their ever invincible brother just collapse, something he has never done in front of them was alarming. Even with their brother knowing he could talk to them about everything he still had the mindset of an abused child who only fend for themselves. They knew it wasn’t Petunia’s fault but they still blamed her, even though they knew they shouldn’t. She was also a victim to compulsions and obliviates, even worse than they had been.

The healer looked over his Prince scanning him with healing magick that was one of the most powerful, which is why he was his Lord’s only healer for many years. One of the gifts from Mother Hecate, it was rare to find a true healer, which is what he was. True healers have the innate gift to sense ailments and knowing automatically how to fix them. They were destined to save people from birth, however, they were used for malicious purposes which is why they were so rare today.

“My Lord,” Healer Nott said, seeing what was ailing his prince. “His magick and inner creature is fighting amongst themselves inside of his magic core. It is causing him an immense amount of pain, but this isn’t what caused him to collapse, he is dehydrated. From what I gather from my scans have told him he hasn’t ate or drank much in days. He unconsciously put himself in a magical coma that is keeping him from dying, which is why he has the appearance of not breathing and the slow heart palpitations. The prince is not alive but he isn’t dead either, he is in between ― something akin to the spirit world ― unless he can get out of the coma. It is very possible he could be if the coma for the rest of his life if his magic chooses it.”

Tom nodded in understanding, but furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Why is his creature and his magic fighting themselves?”

“The prince is a submissive, correct?”

“Yes,”

“It appears that his inner submissive is fighting to break free, wanting to find its mate. His Fae has already found its mate, but hasn’t made a connection that is a very important step for a submissive after they meet their mate after their inheritance. The bond that is established with the submissives ― that being prince Xiuhcoatl ― creature magicks and mage magicks that comes with being the Fae. The magick is keeping the bond from being severed completely, while the creature is angry and feeling a crippling amount of sorrow that would bring an empath to their knees about being away from its mate without creating a connection with one’s destined. The pain that prince Xiuhcoatl is feeling comes from the severed bond, it’s similar to getting his lungs punctured or his ribs broken ― he will be in pain until it is fixed. I would suggest ― if you know the mate of prince Xiuhcoatl ― contact him, he may be the only person who can get him out of the coma and from the pain he is suffering ― even being in a magical coma.”

The Dark Lord nodded in understanding, but looked crippled with grief and guilt. This was all of his fault, the reason his son was in pain and was now in a coma was because he had unintentionally severed the bond between them. These were the thoughts running through Tom’s mind.

‘I have failed Lily and James,’ Tom thought sorrowfully and guilt-ridden. ‘I am so sorry Harrington.’

Hermione seeing the look on Voldemort’s face growled loudly showing her dominant behavior for the first time since she came into her creature inheritance. Everyone was looking at her with shock and fear not knowing what their Lord was going to do. “He wouldn’t want us wallowing in self-pity. Harry hates pity, especially self-pity. Get your ass together and we can get him out of the coma!” If it had been anyone else Lord Voldemort would’ve killed them on the spot speaking to him in such as audacious manner but he knew his son’s Elven friend was right.

“I agree,” Tom said making her and everyone else in the room blink in surprise and shock. “Bring him to his chambers and make my son comfortable, I have a daemon follower, I need to contact.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this isn’t much since I only wrote this in two hours, I didn’t want to leave you guys hanging on that cliffhanger that I left, it was kind of evil for me to do that. He is going to be fine, eventually. I would hurt my dear Harrykins but as previously mentioned this has never happened when a submissive meets it's mate, it has to have contact! It's like some unwritten rule.
> 
> I most likely won't update until next weekend, if I'm not busy with school. I hope this little tiny chapter was okay!
> 
> I don't know if I made this clear or not but killing Dumbledore is important to the plot right now, but as a whole he is a mere leaf in the wind. The Dark Side doesn't want to eliminate the light side, they want to live in harmony like such has been done over 1,000 years ago--Merlin times, or during the times of the founder where the world wasn't as prejudiced as it is today. The goal of the dark side is to improve the wizarding world for everyone in it, and also save the Goddess Hecate and primordial deity Gaia from fading, which could end the world if Gaia who is the personification, mother of everything in the Greek Pantheon, gods, cyclops, titans, etc, and is Mother Earth herself.


	13. XIII: The Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets a certain God during his coma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning** : There is a mention of rape in this chapter, that's all that would happen in my story is just the mention of it. It would never happen, I would never write rape in any way. I can hardly read rape so I would never write it. I just thought I'd mention it. It's only in one sentence where it says 'raped.'

* * *

_Breaking Free by: Arcangelo_  
**Words: 1233  
** “This is talking aloud”  
‘This is thoughts’ **  
** **§This is Parseltongue§**  
_“This is another language (English Translation)”_  
_**“Mind Link”**_

* * *

Hades, Lord of the Underworld narrowed his eyes when he felt someone enter his spiritual plane. The land between the alive and dead, most people who were in the spiritual plane were on the verge of dying or in a coma that had slim to none chance of waking up. His bright and intimidating amethyst eyes were examining the new resident, the young Fae had to be no older than his sons, Blaise or Nico.

Although not his type, the young Fae was a thing of beauty, no one could deny ― not even Aphrodite herself ― his pale white unblemished skin, bright fiery hair and rare and almost unheard of silver eyes that only existed on Hecate’s chosen children.

When the Fae had gained back his senses, realising where he was, he was looking at Hades with awe and admiration, something he couldn’t even get from his own siblings let alone gods, but he gets it from a young Fae. Everyone looked at Hades with disdain and mistrust, something that he learned to deal with over the years even if it was hurtful to him.

“What is your name, young one?” Hades asked softly.

Harry blushed a bright red to match his hair when Lord Hades had addressed him. It wasn’t everyday that you met the divine, even in dire circumstances. Lord Hades was one of the few gods that he actually admired next to Mother Hecate, Ares, Thanatos and Nemesis. He thought Lord Hades look much like his mate, Blaise. They had identical purple eyes and some facial features, most wouldn’t be able to differentiate it between their very different skin colours but it was almost uncanny.

“H-harry,” he stammered, face burning with shame being so flustered and not composed like he was taught. “My apologies, my Lord. Heir Harrington Potter-Black, Lord Hades.”

‘Harrington..’ Hades thought with recognition. The name sounded familiar to him but he couldn’t place where he had heard it before. The respect that the young Fae had displayed to him isn’t something he is used to anymore, or ever. Hades knew Hecate’s children still worshiped their pantheon, but much has changed over the past century.

“Why are you in my spiritual plane, young Fae. Are you aware of the cause?”

Harry remembered the excruciating pain he had been under for the past couple of days. He just ignored it, used to this kind of pain before living with Vernon Dursley but it gradually became so much more painful that he couldn’t eat or sleep without regurgitating everything up trying to force the pain down. He knew the cause of the pain, he didn’t blame his father ― it wasn’t his fault, not really.

His father had no way of knowing that he had met his mate, the portkey was predetermined before he even left for French magical district.

Harry wiped the tear that he didn’t know had fell from his eyes and forced himself in a perfectly crafted emotionless mask. “My magical core and my Fae are killing me, my Lord.” He said shuddering with enhanced emotion ― that he had been dealing since his meeting with Blaise ― thinking about what this would do to his family and his mate.

Hades was shocked and a little confused, for your own magic and your creature to betray their host is just something so rare that it’s rarely talked about. Most of this happened when a creature was raped but Hades knew this wasn’t true, he can practically smell the virginity and purity on this Fae.

“It is not everyday one’s Fae and magical core betrayed themselves, something is causing the chaos in your body. What is the source of such a drastic turn in your body?” Hades asked scratching his chin, this is not something you heard everyday. Hecate usually prevented things like this by interfering even if she shouldn’t. She must of been forbidden by the Fates to interfere, this had to be the only cause of the young Fae being in his realm.

“Mating,” Harry tells Hades. “When a submissive Fae ― which is what I am ― meets their mate, it’s an unwritten rule, or it probably it written I just cannot recall, they have to have contact with their mate. Physical contact, or emotional contact, not in a in love kind of way but it has to be established that the bond isn’t rejected, no creature in their right mind would reject their mates. It’s an instant death, not physically but on the inside the creature dies, the person would commit suicide from the longing and pain.”

Hades nodded, listening to the young Fae tell him about his race.

“I didn’t reject, nor did I establish that I accept the bond. It is an important process for the Fae, they cherish their mates with their entire being, not as much as their Faelings ― which are the children of the Fae ― they would have, but it comes a close second. My father, he is very protective of me since he had gotten me back from a very bad wizard, I had been gone too long so he set an automatic portkey ― magical travel that plays with the energy and atoms in the universe to transport them to another place ― kind of like teleportation. My bond is not broke with my mate because I never rejected my mate, but it is severed which causes a lot of pain for the submissive, it’s akin to cracked ribs. It can be healed, but it’s vital that it’s treated or I could die.”

“Your mate,” Hades said processing the information. “Is this person aware of the consequences?”

“I’m not sure,” Harry crinkles his eyebrows. “Finding a book on the Fae is _very_ hard, it would be impressive if he had ever found one.”

“Well,” Hades said biting his lip. “His name, perhaps? I could find him, or possibly know him, I am after all a God with connections.”

“Blai―” Harry began saying before Hades interrupted him, Hades knew it wasn’t a coincidence anymore, the name Harrington couldn’t be common, not anymore anyway. “Blaise Zabini?”

Harry looked surprised. “Do you know him?”

Hades laughed loudly. “Know him? He is one of my sons.”

The light Fae’s eyes lit up hearing this information. Harry didn’t know why he didn’t think of this sooner, one is a incident, two is a coincidence and three's a pattern.

One, purple eyes, identical purple eyes that Harry had never seen in his life on anybody until Blaise and then Lord Hades. Two, they look exactly alike, if you looked hard enough. He is guessing Blaise got his colouring from his mother. Three, he didn’t even finish saying the name Blaise before his Lord guessed it.

Harry facepalmed and groaned at his idiocy. “ _Of course_ he is.”

Hades patted the young Fae ― Harrington’s ― shoulder comfortingly. “You will be out of this soon, I promise young Fae. My son is in love with you if that’s possible,” Harry’s eyes watered hearing this, something he had only hoped he would hear in his life, the love of his mate or even the love of a partner, something that isn’t platonic.

“Really?” he asked suddenly insecure and unsure of himself.

“Really,” Hades told him with a smile on his face that probably came out as a grimace, he hadn’t smiled in a _very_ long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like some of my other chapters, this was longer to be longer but I'm busy, I'm sorry! (I did write at least 1,000 words which is my requirement to publish a chapter.) Hades and Harry meeting? Amazing! Yes! I love Hades so much from Greek mythology and from Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I had to write him in here somehow. I make no promises but I hope next time it would be at least 3,000 words or even 5,000.  
> -Excuse me while I freak out, one of my favorite fanfiction writers bookmarked this


	14. XIV: Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise to the rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In advance, 'mio fratello' means my brother, 'mio sorella' means my sister. Mi hai spaventato means 'you frightened me, or you scared me' in Italian. Nico di Angelo and Bianca di Angelo (if you didn't read PJATO series are Italian.)

* * *

_Breaking Free by: Arcangelo_  
**Words: 2601  
** “This is talking aloud”  
‘This is thoughts’ **  
** **§This is Parseltongue§**  
_“This is another language (English Translation)”_  
_**“Mind Link”**_

* * *

Blaise Zabini was sitting in his father’s throne room playing with Cerberus, enjoying the peace that came with Persephone not being in the Underworld for a change. Blaise loved being in the Underworld, not only is it his father’s home but it was the home of Daemons. They belonged here, he didn’t mind being on Gaia dominion, he just preferred being with the souls, Cerberus, his father and other Daemons. He felt bad that his mother couldn’t be in her home also, it wasn’t fair to him that he was allowed here and his mother wasn’t.

He grabbed onto the Cerberus strong body when he was racked with pain once again. He sighed, exhausted ― the pain he was feeling for the past couple of hours was agonizing. His eyes rolled to the back of his head when he saw a flash of distressed and resigned bright silver eyes, Blaise scratched at his chest with his sharp claws ― his heart felt like it was being ripped into pieces. Cerberus was growling with worry seeing his young master hurting himself with glazed eyes.

Pain. That’s all Blaise felt, throbbing, agonizing, unadulterated pain. He screamed when another wave of agony raked his body, he was writhing against the cold and hard floor, his body felt like it was doused in Hephaestus flames. Blaise felt himself choking on air when it intensified, he didn’t hear Cerberus barking loudly for his father, he couldn’t hear the panicked cries of his younger siblings. All he heard was his own pounding heartbeat and his own screams that he tried to stifle. He had never experienced so much pain in his life, something was wrong. _Very_ wrong.

This wasn’t his pain, this was his mate’s own agony he was feeling. Harrington was unconsciously projecting his pain onto Blaise which he gladly accepted if that meant his mate wasn’t in pain no longer. Even just seeing his mate once in action, he knew, was strong ― he wouldn’t let anyone know of the pain he was experiencing. He swallowed his screams and stayed strong, suddenly he felt the fog in his mind clear and the pain was mysteriously gone. Blaise didn’t like the sound of that, when you finally stop feeling pain, something bad has happened, death or even worse.

Blaise opened his eyes staring, with glazed, unseeing eyes. He felt the wounds he had created with his own claws healing on their own. His heart was still beating at an unnaturally fast rate, his body was still in fight or flight mode. He had seen his younger sister and brother look over at him, tears streaming down their faces.

Blaise looks at them smiling softly, relieving their fears, even if only for a moment and said with confidence. “I’m fine, _Mio fratello_ and _Mio sorella_.”

Bianca sniffled, wiping her tears on her shirt. “You were screaming!” she screeched in a way that would make a banshee green with envy, hysterical about what happened to her brother. She had never felt so helpless in her life, Blaise was their protector and they couldn’t protect him. “You wouldn’t stop. We tried to help you, but you kept screaming louder and louder, _Mi hai spaventato_.”

He rose from the ground stretching out the kinks in his back from laying on the stone cold floor. He magically repaired and cleaned his shirt that looked like he was ravaged by a pack of wolves. He looked at his younger siblings. “Go to sleep Bianca and Nico, father and I have much to discuss.”

“But―” They protested before looking at their brothers stern face and walked away with a huff.

Hades looked at Blaise amused. “Are you their father, or am I?” Blaise made a sound of disgust at the back of his throat just thinking about having sex with another female to create Nico and Bianca. He shivered in revulsion and glared at his father for giving him those revolting mental images in his head. No offense to Maria di Angelo, he heard she was beautiful, but no way in Hades will he had ever come in contact with a vagina with the exception of his birth years ago, he would like to keep it that way ― permanently.

“Come with me,” Hades gestured Blaise to his private quarters that he rarely let alone in, let alone Blaise, Nico and Bianca. “I have news, the pain that you were feeling ― I know the cause, thanks to your genius mate.”

“Wh―what? Why do you know mate? You shouldn’t have met him unless…” Blaise eyes widened with fright, he became hysterical thinking of the only plausible reasons why his father would have met his mate already. “He isn’t dead is he?!”

Hades rolled his eyes at his melodramatic son, while it was logical to worry about one’s destined, Blaise is damn near obsessed ― not in disturbing way, but he was displaying normal symptoms of a dominant Daemon being away from their mate so Hades needn’t worry.

“Were you paying attention in your tutoring when you were younger, Blaise Alexandros Zabini?” Hades asked waiting for Blaise to nod, he knew his son was. He didn’t tolerate anything other than intelligence. He didn’t want any of his children ignorant ― they couldn’t be with Zeus constantly out for their lives, although he isn’t allowed to interfere with Blaise because he wasn’t mortal.

“Yes,” Blaise answered, narrowing his eyes in confusion at the random question. “How does this relate to my mate, at all?”

“Well,” Hades said with a disappointed sigh, he couldn’t drag on the mystery, Blaise was impatient. “Your mate is in the spiritual plane ― to narrow it down ― he is in a magical coma. The pain you felt was the pain he was feeling for the past week since he separated from you. The Fae are a secretive race, however, your mate let me in on some secrets about his people, the submissive Fae had to initiate contact with one’s mate or their bond would be severed ― not broken, but severely damaged until the dominant, which is you can initiate contact once again. They feel the same pain you were feeling, your mate going into a magical coma caused him to project his pain onto you.”

Blaise eyes lit up with knowledge. “Yes, I only got to speak with him ― he was taken away by a portkey, presumably by the Dark Lord.”

“Dark Lord, you say?” Hades hummed with curiosity. “Tom Marvolo Riddle, or rather Lord Voldemort, the anagram of his name.”

“Y―yes? I wasn’t aware of my Lord’s name, father.”

“How very curious, I remember Tom Marvolo Riddle when he was but a child. He had high ambition, even for someone so young, I am quite proud he has grown up to be what he said he wanted to be.”

Blaise raised his eyebrows at his father’s uncharacteristic rambling. “Are you finished?”

“Pardon me, Blaise,” Hades said, shaking his head to get rid of his musings. “You, my son is his only hope to get out of the coma. You will have a follow a strict instructions for a ritual I have prepared for you. While I cannot leave the Underworld, I will assist you through our link.”

Blaise hissed feeling his mark heat up. “Well, speaking of the devil himself.”

Hades leaned back on his chair. “Godspeed, my son.”

* * *

Everyone looked up when the shadows began to engulf the room to form the outline of a body. They all flinched when they saw the bright, amethyst eyes piercing into what felt like their souls were being stripped bare for the world to see.

Blaise scanned everyone in the room for ill intentions, no one could interrupt his ritual ― it would have disastrous consequences if it were to be interrupted. It was not every day that someone invoked the power of Hades ― even the children of Hades steered clear of using their father’s power ― with or without consent. Death magic was one of the most treasured, powerful and the most corruptible forms of magic if used incorrectly. But, Blaise knew what to do ― he was raised for this, all the tutoring for years have led him up to this moment and if it meant dragging his mate from the spirit world in risk at his own life, then so be it.

 ** _“Where is he?”_** Blaise spoke into the minds of everyone in the room. **_“The ritual my father has gracefully prepared for my mate should be performed, now. The longer he is in my father’s spiritual world, the harder it would be to drag him out of there. I do not want any interruptions, my Lord, I apologize for the disrespect, but I cannot stress this enough. Only I can wield the power of my father correctly, not even you.”_**

Lord Voldemort bowed in the rare show of respect, he knew his follower was the son of Hades. Much more powerful than even he was, he wouldn’t invoke the wrath of Lord Hades because of his pride. He motioned everyone to move away from the bed that held his comatose son and stepped away.

 ** _“Much obliged, my Lord.”_** Blaise said as he walked towards his mate, looking at him with tender eyes. He hid a flinch seeing how cold his mate’s skin was, it was a sign that time was running out. He kissed his forehead softly, closing his eyes in pain at what was expected of him. He knew his mate wasn’t going to feel the ritual, but it was still hurting him, causing him any kind of pain that came along with it.

Blaise removed his shirt, latching his claws into his skin, releasing the blood required for the ritual. Blood magic, one of the most powerful forms of magic ever known. There was a reason that blood was so important to purebloods, it’s more than just childish supremacy, your very magical essence is attuned into your blood, it cannot be replicated, however, it could be used for malicious purposes like non-consensual blood rituals, virgin sacrifices, mind control.

He drew the sign of Hades on his mates bare chest, careful and practiced like he had done this thousands of times. He dragged his finger horizontally across his mates face towards his temple under he landed on the spot and dug his razor sharp claws into each side of his mate’s head and began chanting in ancient Greek. _“I, Blaise Alexandros Zabini, son of Hades and Kali Zabini invoke the power of Hades, Lord of the Underworld, God of the dead and riches. Son of titans Rhea and Kronos, the big three. Hear my plea father!”_

Everyone besides Blaise gasped in surprise when they saw the non-corporeal form of Lord Hades appears with a look of pride on his face. “Well done, my son. I, Hades, Lord of the Underworld, God of the dead and riches. Son of titans Rhea and Kronos, one of the big three hereby grants you my power temporarily.”

The room turned deathly cold that chilled everyone to the bone. Shadows engulfed the room in complete darkness as they felt the suffocating power of Lord Hades. No one can deny that Hades wasn’t one of the most powerful gods to exist, not that there was any doubt in human mortals and any magical creatures’ minds, however the God’s and Goddesses take Hades’ powers for granted.

Blaise felt a shift in his powers, he can suddenly feel everything around him. He knew when everyone was destined to die, he can feel every single echo of the death that happened in Lord Voldemort’s manor, he automatically knew how to get to the spiritual realm. Something he didn’t know was he unconsciously in there already until he saw Harrington looking at him with shock in his eyes.

“Harrington,” Blaise said in relief. “We have to get out of here, I don’t have much time. My father only granted his power for only a few moments, he is now vulnerable ― although I know no one in their right mind would try to hurt a god but we need to go!”

“Hold on!” Blaise wrapped his arms around Harry carrying him to the opening of the portal that goes from the spiritual realm to the mortal plane. “You will awaken moments after we step through the portal, do not be alarmed.” Harry nodded his head in understanding rest his head in the crook of Blaise’s neck, breathing in his scent of his mate, purring gently at the contact he craved from his mate.

Blaise stepped through the portal plunging into the mortal plane, immediately feeling his father’s powers disappear as the ritual has been completed. He looked at his father and nodded in silent thanks, his eyes expressing emotions that he didn’t know how to put into words right now. Hades looks at his son and disappeared back into the Underworld awaiting the news. The shadows had disappeared from the room as soon as Lord Hades disappeared, they waited with abated breath for Harry to awake from his magical coma.

There was a collective sigh of relief when they heard him wake up gasping for air and looking around the room with confused eyes until everything came back to him. When he saw Hermione glaring at him with anger and relief he had the grace to look sheepish.

That is until he laid eyes on his mate.

His wings began flapping excitedly as he rushed over to his mate almost knocking him over when he hugged him tightly wrapping his legs around his mate’s waist. The latter instinctively wrapped his arms just as tightly around his around his tiny mate whose wings were flashing brightly almost blinding everyone in the room. They all watched in awe when Harry and Blaise bond was healed and merged into one, a bright purple mixed with silver was surrounding them both filling the room with warmth and happiness.

The group of magical creatures left the room to give them privacy knowing this was an important moment for them, they never had the opportunity to have this when they first met. This could've all been avoided if Tom had called Blaise through the Dark Mark the moment they had left the magical district of Paris and found out that he had met his mate.

They grinned at each other happily, not even realising that everyone had left the room and left them in private.

“I don’t think I ever got to introduce myself properly, I am Blaise Zabini,” Blaise said, looking at his mate with amazement, he was even more beautiful than he had pictured him. No amount of imagination could do him justice, such beautiful messy red hair and bright silver eyes that would look odd on anyone else that wasn’t his mate.

‘What an odd combination,’ Blaise thought. ‘But, it fit’s my mate perfectly.’

“H-Harry,” he stammered and blushed brightly, inwardly cursing himself for stumbling over his words ineloquently like he had no home training and for having such pale skin, as a result he had no way of hiding his bright red skin. “Harrington, but everyone calls me Harry.”

Blaise smiled at the cuteness that his mate was unintentionally displaying. It was great to see a normal teenage under the mask he puts up for Death Eaters, his mate was just another shy and nervous teenager. Although, he knew his mate would probably kill him if anyone thought of him as ‘cute.’

He already loved that about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it, I will be busy this weekend with school related stuff and family stuff so I probably won't be able to write so I wrote this one in a quick four hours, which is record time for me. I once spent 12 hours writing one chapter, with breaks of course but still. Anyway, I'm rambling―I hope you enjoyed it, it's longer than my previous chapters, about 1.4k more words than usual.  
> [Guide To This Story If You Need It](http://thecircleleader.tumblr.com/GoToGuideToBreakingFree)


	15. XV: Do You Accept?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **[Translation in advance]** Bell'angelo, if you cannot figure it out means _Beautiful angel_. This chapter is pretty fluffy and semi-humourous, kind of a break from the serious and I enjoyed writing this. It's prominently focusing on Blaise  & Harry's relationship.

* * *

_Breaking Free by: Arcangelo_  
**Words: 2323  
** “This is talking aloud”  
‘This is thoughts’ **  
** **§This is Parseltongue§**  
_“This is another language (English Translation)/Emphasis”_  
_**“Mind Link”  
**_

* * *

Harry was cold, calculating, cruel and almost downright evil. He knew he had mental scars that wouldn’t heal no matter how much he tried, bipolar disorder a mind healer once told him. He would go from happy, calm and nice to murderous, apathetic and sadistic ― there was sometimes an in between, which is his normal personality. But, sitting in front of his mate Blaise right now he knew that he was good for him and his mental psyche.

Not that he had ever doubted the Fates and Mother Hecate, but he didn’t know how he would ever have a mate with all of the issues that he had, some that even Hermione, Fred and George aren’t aware of. Not only did Blaise ground his magical power, which could be dangerous if let out of control being a young Fae, but he also let his magic ground his mental health.

Bipolar disorder or manic depressive disorder, something that would make him for of a freak in the eyes of Vernon. Not that Harry cared, of course not. He could care less about some morbidly obese muggle who could die any day just from eating one more thing that is unhealthy. Harry hated him with a passion, there are very few people Harry could say he truly hated, Vernon was one of them.

The power that Vernon had over him for the last decade angered Harry to no end. Vernon made Harry feel powerless, worthless, filthy and abnormal. The only reason why Harry wasn’t so insecure now was because of Hermione and the twins. They had to constantly reassure him that he was worthy of love, care, friendship. That’s one of the reasons he latched onto Ronald Weasley, abused children had a habit to cling to affection and soak it up like a sponge. It gives people control over them, they bend at their ‘friends’ or ‘lovers’ whims no matter the cost, just to feel loved.

Harry was very hesitant to call anybody ‘evil’ considering the word is subjective and he could be what people consider evil in the textbook definition, but he considered Vernon one of the worst kind of person to ever exist. It may be calling the kettle black considering Vernon evil, but Harry couldn’t see how anyone could hurt a child, without the aid of compulsions ― which he doesn’t even use the excuse for since anyone should feel remorse for hurting a child in any way. It goes against Harry’s very nature as a submissive Fae to ever hurt a child, any child no matter who it is.

“...rry,” Blaise shook his mate who was sitting in a trance, unable to hear him growling with his eyes flashing from black to red. “Harry!”

He was shaken out of his reverie when he heard his mate call him. Harry frowned, having not noticed his mate speak to him. Although Blaise could ground his powers and his mental health ― to an extent ― he couldn’t control his natural temper that came with being a light Fae which troubled him.

“What troubles you, _bell’angelo_?” Blaise said, pulling Harry onto his lap, holding him tightly feeling him vibrate with anger. Harry stiffened at first but relaxed slightly being in close contact with his mate, but his mind wouldn’t leave the thought of Vernon, the fact that he was still alive and not suffering from all of the pain he put him through. Although his cousin wasn’t abused in the physical extent, he was emotionally manipulated, which made Harry grit his teeth.

He blew out a breath, calming himself down, not wanting to yell at his mate who has done nothing but be loving towards him. “I’m fine,” he replied, looking innocent which Blaise knew was a carefully crafted facade. Blaise was aware that he was lying, but he let it go, his mate had just got out of a magical coma he didn’t want to put anymore stress on him.

The comfortable silence they fell into was interrupted when Asmodeus began screeching loudly at her master.

“Hey Asmodeus,” Harry cooed, looking at his perfect owl. She was one of the most beautiful of his creations, besides his familiar Hedwig. She had glowing crimson eyes and pitch-black feathers, one of his favorite combinations. “Do you have something for me?”

She hooted in affirmative and stuck out her talons.

He narrowed his eyes at the box that wasn’t very big or heavy, however, he didn’t trust anything that was sent to him. His magic searched for any curses, jinxes or spells, especially with having the twins as his friends, Harry sighed in relief when he didn’t find any manipulations in the package, he didn’t feel like removing any tampering he was exhausted, if that was possible with him being in a coma.

He noticed Blaise’s nervous eyes and studied his expression with amused eyes. Harry knew his mate had no reason to be nervous, judging by the box ― it was a courting request. He wouldn’t deny his mate the right to court him, after everything he had been through and furthermore Blaise had already proven himself worthy in the eyes of his inner Fae when he had rescued him from his magical coma that would have proven deadly to him and Blaise if his father wasn’t Lord Hades.

He unrolled the brown parchment, eyes widening seeing the length of the courtship request ― he was impressed. Usual courtship request are no more than twenty words long, some even shorter and straight to the point, without any feelings attached at all. He didn’t bother looking at the gift that came along with the request of courtship until he had read the letter.

Dear Harrington,

This is my formal request with the intentions of courtship. I don’t want this letter to be dreadfully long, or even too short. I want you to know my serious intentions about you―even if you weren’t my destined mate carefully chosen by the Fates and Hecate.

I have never seen your face, but I know when I look upon it for the first time it would be beautiful. Something about you calls to me, far more than just a mating pull, your very presence sets my body on fire. When I saw you for the first time during your coronation, I knew you were the one for me.

It sounds cliche, but everything that is described in the romance novels and muggle movies, everything is true when it came to you. I had never believed in love at first sight, I thought it was a myth, someone who didn’t really know true love, although I couldn’t say I love you just yet ― it wouldn’t take much for me to fall head over heels with you.

It is painfully obvious that what I feel for you is biased, but you’re the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. I have seen Aphrodite’s children, Aphrodite herself. Someone who is said to be one of the most beautiful women to ever exist, but nothing can compare to you.

You’re so wild and untamed, not submissive ― unlike your creature status ― which I already love. You do not take anything lying down, you do not tolerate disrespect, you can command armies with just your words and I am in awe of you.

Your beauty, your charm, your charisma, everything about you sings to my very soul. You have unlocked something within me, something I thought I had never had ― I had closed myself off to love of any kind other than familial. You had only spoken about ten words to me, in the french alley, but they were more than enough.

I am full with so much wonder, just thinking about you ― writing this letter. My heart beats just to see you again, your smile, your voice, your beautiful bright eyes. The eyes of Hecate’s chosen, the _rarest_ of them all. Even without being Hecate’s chosen or even my Lord’s son, you’re special, a rarity, something that can never be replicated.

I promise to be forever true to you, loyal to you and only you. I promise to give you everything you ever ask, whatever you demand. I will always be there for you, no matter the circumstance, even in death I will follow you gladly, just to know I am with you always. I promise my fidelity, undying loyalty, bonding, even the children which I would love to give to you.

The very thought of you with child, my child is everything I never thought I had ever wanted in my life. I was destined for you, destined to be here by your side for the first of eternity. I promise you my immortality, my love, my care, my plethora of resources from other mages, magical creatures, even Gods. Whatever you need, even if it’s just me, I’m here for you, always.

Forever yours,  
Blaise Alexandros Zabini  
Eldest immortal son of Hades, Lord of the Underworld and Kali Zabini, Daemoness, rightful intended of Hades  
Heir to the Throne of the Underworld  
Dominant Daemon-God Hybrid

Harry tried to stop the tears from falling from his eyes and subsequently ruining the parchment that he knew he was going to keep for the rest of his life, no matter how long. While it wasn’t a declaration of love, it was everything that Harry could of asked for in a courtship request. No matter how much he tried to deny the mating bond because of his own doubts and pride, Blaise was the one for him.

Blaise was his one and only, his soulmate, his true love. Harry wasn’t naive to think that he was in love with Blaise, at least not yet anyway, however, it wouldn’t take very long for him to fall into pure, real and unadulterated love with him.

Blaise began panicking when he saw tears well into his mate’s eyes, he could never handle tears―even with having younger siblings. “Why are you crying?”

“I am not crying,” Harry said affronted, wiping his tears. “Scions do not cry, liquid is just dripping out of my eyes without my consent due to heightened emotion.” Blaise pursed his lips trying not to laugh, that was the exact definition of crying.

“Then, why is _liquid_ dripping out of your eyes,” Blaise asked with a raised eyebrow. “You aren’t happy with my courtship request?”

“Of course not!” Harry says. “I mean, I absolutely love it and accept your courtship request, Blaise Alexandros Zabini son of Kali and Hades. It was everything I could ask for and more. Liquid was dripping out my eyes without happiness, obviously.”

“Really?” Blaise asked with a hopeful tone which made Harry roll his eyes in fond exasperation. “Did you truly believe I wouldn’t accept your request, my mate, you saved my life. Not only that, also, I didn’t struggle with excruciating pain just because you were away from me, It felt like a gaping hole was in my chest. I wouldn’t give you up for anyone or anything.”

Blaise beamed with happiness at Harry’s words, only to smirk with smugness when he saw his mate realise what exactly he had just said and start blushing as bright as his fiery hair. Harry clicked his tongue with annoyance, once again cursing his pale skin which made his blushing obvious. He had never blushed so much in his life, even when he did it wasn’t as obvious as it was now. He thought he looked like like a bloody vampire in comparison to how he looked years before when he had his father’s tan skin.

“Wipe that smirk off your face,” Harry said feigning annoyance, though secretly he was amused at how adorable his big and bad mate looked. Blaise would probably kill him ― not literally of course ― if he had ever told him to his face, but Blaise was like his own personal teddy bear.

He clapped his hands excitedly, bouncing on his mattress. “Where is my present?!”

“You didn’t see it?” Blaise asked confused. “It’s right under the letter.”

“No,” he said looking at his Blaise with a deadpan expression. “I wanted to read the letter first!”

Blaise reached within the box, breathing in deeply hoping his mate would like his first courting gift that he had sent to him.

“Here it is,” Blaise said, sitting back on the bed handing his mate a Fae designed circlet. He knew his mate wouldn’t mind having something typically worn by females instead of males. He had asked his cousin Hephaestus personally to make this for his mate, he wanted something original ― something personal ― that shown his devotion to his mate and their future courtship, even just through a gift.

“Thank you,” Harry said breathlessly, looking at the beautiful circlet in front of him. It had his favorite colours, which seemed very Slytherin thing to say seeing that it was silver with an emerald gem in the middle. “This is perfect.”

“I’m glad,” Blaise said, caressing his thumb against his mate’s cheek, smiling when he saw him lean into the gentle touch.

Harry was ready to put his circlet on when he felt his hair in disarray, he shrieked in dismay running towards his mirror. “My hair! My precious hair!”

Blaise rubbed his temples thinking about how much his mate and his best friend would get along _really_ well, they are both obsessed with their hair and appearances beyond what is natural. He knew it contributed to being trained to be a pureblood, having an immaculate appearance at all times. Pureblood children are raised like trained soldiers, thankfully his mother wasn’t like that being a Daemoness and having age of her side being hundreds of years old.

“You would get along well with Draco Malfoy.”

“No!” Harry said, gasping in horror at the very thought. “The bleached albino ferret face and I would never get along.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have personal experience with bipolar disorder [it's genetic in my family―like almost everyone in my family has it, including me.] I accidently wrote Harry with some symptoms of mine earlier on when I was writing but I thought it fit so I thought [I'd give an explanation of why he had such drastic mood swings.] While it is not always like this, it sometimes is. I could go from happy, sweet, energetic to sluggish, fatigue, angry, numb etc.
> 
> I am currently editing my chapters [10-15 are written and edited to my best ability], I'm really busy with school and life in general. I'm just really stressed out to the point that I almost gave up everything.
> 
> [My Blog (Tumblr) Where You Can Ask Me Questions and Get Answers Immediately](http://thecircleleader.tumblr.com/ask) [Or to just ask me about my story...what you want me to write.. when I'm going to update.. etc.


	16. XVI: Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise learns the truth about Harry, to sum this up. Harry has issues, repressed issues that come to light. Life Pre-Hogwarts/Pre-Magic is explained in detail.  
> Trigger warning(s): Mentions of prostitution, drugs and gangs (before you freak out, the three warnings before the last one is just Harry's thoughts) and child abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, How are you guys? I'd like to apologise for long it has been since I've updated. I have been stressed, very stressed and depressed, It was taking a toll on my school work and I was two months behind, thankfully I'm finally caught up and everything is starting to look up. My chapter adding is spordic and I cannot wait until school is over for the summer so I can write whenever I want (everyday!)
> 
> la mia anima gemella literally translates to (my twin soul) which means my soulmate. Bello means beautiful the masculine form. I don't speak italian fluently but I know a little italian (my username is literally italian version of 'Archangel' Arcangelo)

* * *

_Breaking Free by: Arcangelo_  
**Words: 4508  
** “This is talking aloud”  
‘This is thoughts’ **  
****§This is Parseltongue§**  
_“This is another language (English Translation)/Emphasis”_  
_**“Mind Link”  
**_

* * *

_“Trauma is personal. It does not disappear if it is not validated. When it is ignored or invalidated the silent screams continue internally heard only by the one held captive. When someone enters the pain and hears the screams healing can begin.”  
_ ― Danielle Bernock, Emerging with Wings: A True Story of Lies, Pain, and the Love That Heals

No matter how much he wanted to deny it, he knew his time living with Vernon had permanently scarred him, not physically ― not anymore anyway, but mentally and emotionally he was damaged. While, it may not be permanent ― it is affecting what he thought about meeting his mate and being courted.

He once heard the quote, “Sticks and stones may break your bones, but words leave psychological wounds that never heal,” and oh how true it was. Harry will always question himself, was he good enough for Blaise? What if he wasn’t what Blaise expected? What if he disappointed Blaise?

The words were constantly ringing in his head. Freak, unnatural, abnormal. He didn’t mind being abnormal or even unnatural ― which he knew he wasn’t. He was completely ‘natural’ in the sense of the word, he was chosen by Mother Hecate. He wouldn’t have all the power and the gift of being the Fae ― even with having it in his genes ― if he wasn’t abnormal, but he couldn’t help but think.

Maybe everything Vernon had said was true, in every sense of the word. Harry knew the word normal was overrated. Everyone has their own perceptions of normal, therefore normal cannot exist. Just as everyone has their own perceptions of perfect, therefore perfection and normality could never exist.

He didn’t want Blaise to know how he lived his life or even his true identity as Harry Potter, he is guessing everyone ― that being his father’s and his Death Eaters that he was raised by private tutors in some manor, but it was far from the truth. The truth about his life was much more sinister than he would care to admit to himself, let alone anybody else.

He lived his life in a cupboard under the stairs, he was constantly hungry and treated like he was the scum of the Earth. He was beaten, starved, abused in almost every sense of the word. Contrary to what people believe, being abused physically isn’t as bad as it was being abused verbally, emotionally and mentally.

The physical pain was temporary but the verbal abuse that spewed from Vernon’s lips from the time he was two years old, he couldn’t forget. He wouldn’t forget, it wouldn’t make him who he was. Everything that he went through it would’ve been worth nothing. In a way he was grateful for Albus Dumbledore even the pitifully obese muggle Vernon.

If he hadn’t been abused, he wouldn’t of lived to his true potential, he would’ve been as bad as his father or even Draco Malfoy, spoiled and privileged. Thinking the Earth revolves around him, even if his father had changed, he was still a bully and Harry hated bullies. He hated how Sirius would justify what his father had done, it wasn’t right.

It was quite obvious that his uncle Severus had just as bad of a life as him, probably even worse. All he knows is the pensive memories that he had seen when he unrightfully invaded his uncle’s privacy, and he was still ashamed about that.

No matter what compulsions he was under, he wouldn’t use that as a crutch.

He hated people who didn’t own up to their rights and wrongs. No matter what kind of compulsions he was under, he had some control to some extent and his curiosity was purely his own intention ― although he didn’t expect to learn that his father and godfather were just as bad as all of the bullies that tormented Harry as a child.

Dumbledore’s compulsions could only go so far, although he hated that he was forced into situations that he wouldn’t of done otherwise, he wouldn’t wallow in self-pity, he loathed everyone that has ever wallowed in self-pity, it disgusted him to his very core. Not even just self-pity, but any kind of pity, it was just a negative emotion, no matter how much people seem to think it was okay to ‘pity’ someone. It was an improper emotion, no one could convince him otherwise.

Harry was unsure on how to inform Blaise about his past identity as Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. They treated him like a wizarding equivalent of Jesus, but are quick to hate and scorn him if they hear rumours that spread through the Hogwarts grapevine or even _The Daily Prophet._

He had to grow up in a house that had no emotional guidance from adults, not that Harry would listen, he didn’t trust adults ― at least not being that young. The only ‘guidance’ he had was the Dursley’s and they were shining models of what adults were like.

He had never had help from anyone, no the muggle teachers, nor Professor McGonagall, no one. He had to start a club to teach kids how to protect themselves, kids the same age as him and some younger. He couldn’t rely on any adults he had around him because he was let down constantly.

First, he had a genocidal maniac after him ― then it turned out that the ‘genocidal maniac’ was one of his fathers, biological fathers ― even if it was adoption, he has Tom Riddle’s blood and genes running through his veins just like James and Lily. Voldemort was his father just as much as James was which is why he didn’t hesitate to call him his father.

Although not originally his biological parent, it was a great honour to be blood adopted. That means his father Voldemort has chosen him to be his son, his only heir. He had found him worthy and loved him enough that Lady Hecate had accepted him being his third parent and it warmed his heart. He knew his parents care for him, hell they even died for him, but be living proof of it blew his mind.

How far he had come from the little abused boy living under a cupboard with no hope for a future other than abuse and probably homelessness after the Dursley’s had no longer obligated to him being eighteen years old. He would’ve been killed or probably worse, turned to drugs, gangs or even prostitution just to live day by day. His magic would of been untrained and out of control, probably would’ve killed him prematurely.

“Blaise,” Harry said, looking at his mate who was watching him with worried eyes. He had been silent for the past few minutes since he had accepted the courtship and made a joke about Draco. “I have something to tell you, I beg of you, do not think of me any differently after this. I don’t want you to pity me, I hate pity. You have every right to feel anger or sadness for me but never pity me.”

“Whatever it is, you can tell me anything. You know that right? I am your mate, _la mia anima gemella._ Nothing you can or do can make me look at you differently. Always and forever, you hear me Harry? And I mean it quite literally in the always and forever.”

Blaise meant every word he had said, they had all the time in the world. They were both immortal in the textbook definition, although they could be killed. Blaise was less likely being a demon and also part god. He would protect Harry with every inch of his life, Harry owned his heart and soul, even if Harry didn’t know it yet. He had never considered meeting his mate this early on, he didn’t care much about relationships.

Everyone he was previously with were only casual flings to him, he never felt the need to be in a relationship let alone think about mating.

He knew the story about his mother and father, he had sworn himself off from love ― that is until he had met Harry and his life had never been the same. It has only been a week or two and he was completely enamored with his mate. He was so beautiful, intelligent and strong. He will be the perfect mother to their ― hopefully many ― children that they would have and the perfect mate once their courtship ended.

“I just don’t know how to began,” Harry said running a hand through his hair nervously, showing an uncharacteristic behavior for him since he was always so composed. “Most of my father’s followers, including you, probably assumed that I was raised to be the perfect pureblood heir and it couldn’t be far from the truth.”

Blaise was silent, not wanting to interrupt his mate knowing that this was important to him.

“Let’s start of my identity, Lord Voldemort as all of you or rather ‘my Lord’ he is biologically my father, but I also do have two other parents ― they died at the hands of Dumbledore. It was for my protection, but not everyone knows the whole story.”

Blaise furrowed his eyebrows, not in confusion about why he had three parents, polymarous relationships weren’t uncommon with creatures, but confusion about who his other two parents are.

“I am well known by the wizarding public as Harry Potter, my real name is Harrington Jameson Potter-Black. I am that ‘Harry Potter’ that your best friend Draco torments at any chance since I turned down his friendship in First Year. Well, there isn’t any other Harry Potter in the wizarding world, but that’s beside the point. I know you’re wondering how this could be seeing as I’m seen as the epitome of light, I’m far from it.

All the acts that you had seen me do over the years were a result of compulsions by Albus Dumbledore. Several that include recklessness, which I would never do. I have self-preservation despite what many people may think about me seeing how I acted as Harry Potter. I had been on compulsions since I was eleven years old, probably younger ― I’m not sure. There was no exact time or date on when the compulsions were issued, I’d rather not know.”

“I could say I was surprised that you’re Harry Potter but I’m not. I had figured out as soon as I had seen you for the first time without your mask or your hair skewing my vision of your face ― and a bello face that is. I had felt a pull to you even as just Harry Potter, seeing as I went through my inheritance months before you ― however, I am glad you have told me.”

Blaise looked at Harry’s shocked face with amusement before schooling his features into a serious mask and continuing. “I don’t care that you’re Harry Potter, even if you weren’t the Dark Lord’s son or even a Dark wizard, I would happily relinquish the Dark Lord and betray him for you if you were really on the light side, you’re my soulmate Harry, nothing can change that. Nothing, and I mean _nothing,_ could change how I feel about you.”

Harry bit his lip worriedly, although he believed Blaise’s words ― it couldn’t get rid of the self-doubt that was ingrained in him by Vernon.

“Not many people now that Dumbledore placed me with the Dursley’s ― and before I start this story, I have to let you in on a secret that I discovered recently. I’m sure you had seen a woman with the same red hair as me but shorter. That is my maternal aunt Petunia, her mate is uncle Severus and they have one child, Septimus. At the end of the second war with the light side, she was kidnapped and forced to go against her bond and be in a forced relationship with a muggle thinking she had his child when it was really Severus’

They were under a numerous amount of compulsions and their magic was blocked. The only reason why it’s back now is because we did a ritual asking for Mother Hecate to unlock the gift that she had kindly bestowed upon us. Magicks, not specifically their Fae. To take or lock away one’s Fae is one of the most damaging to one’s body, second their mind depending on how long it was locked away due to binding magicks.”

Harry clenched his fist in anger, still thinking about how his aunt would of felt having her Fae being repressed by Dumbledore’s magic.

“Fae, especially submissive Fae no matter the kind of Fae is very protective of their kin. The only way they would harm their kin is by force, submissive Fae such as myself couldn’t hurt their mates, children or other family. It’s simply impossible, which is why I never hurt Draco Malfoy ― physically anyway. He is like my second or third cousin on my father’s side. My grandmother was Dorea Potter-Black who is the aunt of Narcissa Malfoys father Cygnus Black III, my grandmother’s father was Cygnus Black II.”

Harry rolled his eyes at his own attempt of stalling his life story. Although some of the information was important at the time being, he didn’t have to go into elaborate detail. All he had to say was about his aunt and cousin.

“Right, anyways,” Harry said, clearing his throat, looking anywhere but at Blaise. “I was raised ― if you can call it that ― by Vernon Dursley an obese muggle and my aunt and cousin while they were under compulsions. . .”

“Are you sure you want to tell me now?” Blaise asked, seeing his mate’s hesitation and trembling hands. “You don’t have too, you had just got out of a magical coma, I don’t want to put anymore stress on you Harry.”

“I’m okay,” Harry lied, looking everywhere but Blaise’ eyes. He knew he would break down if he told this story, but he couldn’t repress his feelings any longer. It wasn’t healthy, for himself or anyone around him. He felt like he could tell Blaise anything and everything about him without judgement.

“Everyone knows the story about how my parents died and how I defeated my father,” Harry started, breathing deeply trying to calm his trembling fingers. “But, not everyone knows what really happened there. All of my parents were getting me ready for this muggle version of Samhain ― Hallowe’en, where you would dress up and get candy, both my mum and dad’s wanted me educated on both the muggle and magical world traditions and practices.

It would cost many lives to be uneducated about the muggle world and their powers. Although they cannot wield magic, but they are a large and powerful group of people. Seeing as both my mum and other dad grew up in the muggle world they knew of the intolerance and hate ingrained into muggles when they fear something they don’t know about.

You have to be cautious at all cost, no one could afford to be ignorant about the situation. Purebloods severely underestimate muggles, they have the military power and bombs that could kill thousands of wizards all at once. We cannot take that risk. In many ways they are ahead of the magical world while we’re still stuck in the nineteenth century. I’m pretty sure you know all of this, but I just want to be thorough with my life story.

Samhain ‘81 was when Dumbledore was able to crack the wards of Godric’s Hollow, my father ― James, tried to hold off Dumbledore but he had a whole army against him. Although they were always prepared for battle, they had let their guard down. You don’t expect much violence of Samhain.

He was killed of course, that much is obvious.

My mother, Lily had fought valiantly, people underestimated her ― assuming she was just a ‘muggleborn’ which couldn’t be far from the truth. She was light Fae, like me. While my father wasn’t Fae at all, he had Fae blood, which is why they were drawn together in the first place.

Lily, James and Tom weren’t in a ménage à trois, I was blood adopted by my father.”

Harry had to stop the sob that was making its way up his throat. He had never given any thought about his parents death, he didn’t want to face it. He hated that he remembered the whole thing in perfect clarity. He shouldn’t remember, no child should be able to remember such traumatic memories at such a young age. He remembered crying out for his father’s and his mother. He couldn’t do anything about it, he just heard the screams of mum and dad’s souls being viciously ripped from their bodies.

He hated the killing curse, which is why he learned how to kill without it. He had only used the killing curse during his coronation, it was just for show that he wasn’t weak. He didn’t like what the killing curse did to a person. To have your soul ripped from your body is one of the most painful experiences that one could ever go through.

There was a reason that his father went insane from his soul being ripped from his body. He couldn’t die though, he still didn’t know why he didn’t die from that. No one should be able to survive having their soul ripped from their bodies. It’s one of those unknowns that Tom and Harry were still unaware about.

His father had explained everything to him about what really happened during Samhain ‘81. All the grueling details that he needed to hear. All he had ever heard about his parents’ murder was from the papers or from the Dursley’s which wasn’t true anyways. He needed the truth, all of his life he was lied to and manipulated, his father may be many things but a liar wasn’t one of them.

Blaise gripped Harry’s hand tightly in hopes of calming the trembling that was now affecting his mate’s body. He nuzzled Harry’s hand, pressing a kiss to his palm when he unclenched his hand from the Harry’s smaller one.

“I will never say something like ‘It will be okay’, just to appease you,” Blaise said, looking at his mate with solemn eyes, seeing the internal struggle that was on display in his mate’s bright silver eyes. “However, I will do anything in power to make it better. Not only for us, but for yourself. Even if we weren’t mates in some cruel world, I would hope that I would be able to help you through anything that you are suffering from. I am honoured that you’re telling me this. It takes a certain kind of strength to let yourself be vulnerable to anyone, mate or no mate.”

The silver-eyed Fae looked into Blaise’ bright purple eyes for any hint of beguilement. He knew he could trust Blaise, he was his mate after all but he wanted to think with his head ― not his heart or what his Fae is telling him to do. He was about to tell Blaise things that he had never told his closest friends. He found none, which didn’t surprise him. Even as the ‘Harry Potter’ under compulsions, Blaise was always the admirable one, he stayed quiet. He was the neutral party within the Slytherin versus Gryffindor petty rivalry.

“I was sent to live with Petunia, Vernon and Dudley Dursley. At least that’s what I was raised to believe until just about a week ago when I learned that was another thing I was misinformed about. The only truth about that statement was that I sent to live with Vernon Dursley. My aunt and cousin were under compulsions, even then. I don’t know what kind of person would put a toddler under compulsions, but I don’t put it past Albus Dumbledore to do something that horrid.

Since the day I was left out in the cold with nothing but a tiny blanket and a note, my life has been a living hell ― courtesy of Albus Dumbledore and Vernon Dursley. From the moment I was old enough to have the appropriate motor skills for my age, I had to cook and clean without any reward. Not that any child should be having a part of the chores that a grown man would hesitate to complete.

I was always called the words freak or boy, never Harry or even Harrington which I don’t think Vernon even knew that Harrington was my full name. It wasn’t until nursery school that I learned my name was Harry Potter. I was humiliated on the first day of nursery school when everyone was asked what their name was and I said ‘freak’ instead of Harry.

I was an autodidact, no one else taught me how to do anything before nursery school. I had taught myself how to read and write, I can’t really recall how I did it, but I was determined to be better than what the Dursley’s had said of my worth. Even at five years old, my spirit was unbreakable. I had the attitude and will of my mother, even when she was not there.

I soon learned that I wasn’t free, even being in school. My cousin, Septimus or rather Dudley, he started a game called ‘Harry Hunting’, and yes, it’s as bad as it sounds. Septimus’ personality was shaped into whatever Albus Dumbledore wanted it to be. He was a bully, plain and simple. Cruel, spoiled and privileged beyond belief. He was the ringleader with the group of kids that he had formed during nursery school.

I don’t blame him for the torment that I had to go through all the years, simply because it was not his fault. The only person I blame is Albus Dumbledore, I will have my vengeance for everything my cousin, my aunt and myself had to go through for all of those years.

Even in the muggle world, there was a role I had to play, I was the troubled child who did poorly in school. Once I had shown my academic prowess, that was quickly shot down by Vernon. I wasn’t allowed to better than Dudley, I had to have mediocre grades, but it didn’t stop me from learning anything I could. Which is why my magical education has been mediocre at best, I had learned that I had to be seen but not heard. I shaped myself into what people wanted to see so I could protect myself.

That was a lesson I had to learn. Once I turned five, that was when the physical abuse started. At first, it was only verbal and emotional abuse, it would’ve most likely killed me if it started any younger. It started with hands that gradually turned into fists, which in turn made it’s way to belts.

From belts, it was whips. I can still feel the phantom pain of the lashings across my chest and my back. It was my own personal hell, I had scars all over my body, it was a gruesome picture that I don’t ever want you to see ― I am glad all the physical evidence is gone. But the mental scars still remain, will always remain for many years to come.

Don’t get me wrong, I had help along the way, but it never lasted long enough for any rescue from #4 Privet Drive. Nymphadora Tonks, my cousin ― whom I didn’t know was my cousin at the time helped me when I tried to run away. Some teachers had helped, but they were soon obliviated and forgotten about. Nothing significant could’ve had Vernon imprisoned. I know Dumbledore has something to do with it. There’s no way that other people hadn’t noticed the abuse. I bet even a blind person would of been able to see it, I was emaciated by the time I turned eleven years old.

Throughout all these years, I had very little help from adults. Most of the people who actually made a change in my life was people the same age as me or teenagers. Hermione, Fred, George, Nymphadora and Madam Pomphrey were my saving graces. They taught me how to love, how to be loved. They taught me that it was okay to feel, okay to show emotion and okay to want physical contact.

Not only is physical contact important to human nature, but also being a submissive Fae. I would flinch in fear of any kind of physical touch, I had never had been touched in a loving or kind way since I was fifteen months old. Everything that I am, I owe to those people I mentioned, which is why I’m so close to them.

Madame Pomphrey was the one to diagnose me with a mental illness, bipolar disorder. You may have noticed one of my ‘manic’ periods during my coronation. I have to take daily potions to keep the chemistry in my brain balanced. I didn’t have my potions for a week or so since my creature inheritance which is why I behaved so irrationally.

I can’t put the whole blame on my mental illness simply because people also use mental illnesses as a rubbish excuse, it was also a way to prove myself to my father’s followers. Not only am I a submissive Fae, I am also very small in height which makes people underestimate me. My power levels are above my fathers, but anyone can have a lot of magic and not know what to do with it. I will be constantly challenged by my father’s Death Eaters just to see if I would have any weaknesses.

And, that is the story of my life.”

Harry didn’t even realise when tears began to fall down his cheeks. He was hesitant to look up and see something that he never wanted Blaise to look at him with, pity. He felt Blaise wrap his arms around him before he started to speak.

“I’m not going to say I’m sorry since I didn’t contribute to your hard life, nor am I going to pity you. But, I am going to say ― no one deserves to live like that. I wouldn’t wish that life on my worst enemy. I will do everything in my power to help you in the future. Even if it is just avenging your family for all of the hardships all of you had to endure.”

Harry searched Blaise’s eyes for any hint of pity, all he found was anger and sympathy. Which he was glad for, he knew the anger wasn’t directed at him but at Vernon. “Okay,” Harry said slowly. “Because, I am going to have my revenge today. You don’t have to come with me, but it will be bloody and gruesome. I’m sure you being a daemon could handle it. I will pay back everything that Vernon has done to me ― tenfold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit angsty, it focuses on Harry's problems that goes on in his mind, I didn't want to ignore it because child abuse isn't something easily looked over, as a victim of child abuse I know personally how hard it is to ever forget what happened, you can't really ever forget. Sometimes you would question if what the abuser said to you was true, it almost cost me myself thinking myself worthless like I was told constantly as a child, verbal abuse is more damaging than physical abuse.
> 
> I feel like the abuse that Harry suffered was severely overlooked and pushed aside in the books, so I won't do that with this fic because in this fic he was more badly abused than in the books stated, I won't just act like it didn't happen, like Harry (or myself) are not traumatised by it, so this my own way of healing my Harry and myself.
> 
> I can't guarantee chapters that are on track (as in like weekly, or two weeks, or whatever), a week from now or even a month from now. I will try to update as much as I can but my life has been absolutely terrible lately which it why I haven't updated. As you can see, I really hate pity, especially self-pity.


	18. Not An Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

* * *

 

I bet you guys who are subscribed to this story and well, check there emails for the updates are pissed at this update but I just wanted to tell you guys I don't know when I'm going to update next. I just got out of the mental hospital on an attempted suicide, I've been in there for the past week 11 May - 16 May. I just got out about three hours ago and it takes two hours from there to my house. I'm so sorry, but I'm busy. My state testing starts tomorrow (the day after this update 17 of May.) and I have to catch up on school work because I've been out of classes (obviously) due to the mental hospital. Anyways, I will try to update when I can. Sorry again!

This will be deleted after I update.

* * *

 


End file.
